The Science Isn't QUITE Impossible
by Vast Difference
Summary: In the six months since Titan's defeat, Roxanne and Megamind have become a couple. Recently, though, Roxanne's been feeling under the weather. What's an incredibly handsome former master of all villainy to do? Solve the puzzle, of course! R&R, please, I love reviews! :-D **NOW COMPLETE**
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Megamind Fandom! I've been reading stories here for about 3 months now, and WOW! I'm more impressed with the writing in this fandoms than any of the others on this site! I've only ever published one of my own stories on this site before, and it was for "House," so here goes nothing! And, I own nothing! I'm just thankful to the writers for letting us play with their super awesome toys, as always :-P**

"Roxanne? Did you finish that copy?" Jack Meyers yelled out the door of his office on the 6th floor of the news building. Receiving no immediate response from his star reporter, the producer of Metro City's Channel 8 Evening News shook his head and hastily made his way from his side of the floor to the reporters'. He wondered if _it _had happened yet again, because it would be Roxanne Ritchi's usual reaction to either jump up from her desk and pop her head over the cubicle or immediately answer back. When he reached Roxanne's personal enclave, however, his suspicions were confirmed. She was out like a light at her desk, head resting on her folded arms. Jack shook his head, anything but surprised at the scene in front of him, and took out his phone. After looking both ways to make sure that no one was watching, he snapped a quick picture of the slumbering newswoman. After locating the appropriate contact under "M," Dan swiftly sent the picture to the necessary party and put his phone back in his pocket. "Roxanne?" he said again, now that he was closer. When there was still no response, he shook her and all but yelled, "ROXANNE!" Finally, she began to rouse.

"Huh? What's going on?" she slurred sleepily, lifting her head and trying to take in her surroundings.

"You know, Roxanne, if I didn't know you as well as I do, I'd think you had some kind of a substance abuse problem," Jack said, half-jokingly. "You know this is the third time I've found you asleep at your desk this week?"

Roxanne sighed and looked at her watch. She groaned; 4:00pm. She'd lost a whole hour of work time on that evening's copy.

"I know, Jack," she finally answered. "I'm so sorry… I don't know what's wrong with me. I sleep almost from the minute I get home at night until the last possible second in the morning, but it doesn't seem to make any difference. I'm just worn out." She looked so frustrated and defeated at that moment, Jack couldn't bring himself to be upset with her; quite the contrary. He was beginning to get very worried about Roxanne.

"Are you still feeling sick?"

"Not so much. It still comes and goes a little, but _that _has actually gotten better."

"And… you're sure you're not…" Jack began, but trailed off. They were friends at work, but not much on a personal level. He didn't want to overstep his bounds, as a boss or as a guy.

"No!" Roxanne shot back almost too quickly. She decided to purposely over-share in order to put her prying _male _boss back in his place. "Three negative home tests and a negative blood test that was done in a _doctor_'s office. Now, I know I've been a little slow lately, but I'm pretty damn sure that means I am most definitely _not_ pregnant." Jack coughed awkwardly in a poor attempt to cover his embarrassment.

"Erm… um… well, don't worry about it, Roxanne. Just try to get that copy finished up as soon as you can for the editors. I'll be in my office if you need me for anything," Jack added as he hurried back to his office. He couldn't wait to just shut his door and pretend that the last five minutes hadn't happened.

"Yeah, I _need_ you to mind your own business, _Jack_," Roxanne said sarcastically under her breath as she tried to reorient herself and locate the documents on her laptop that she needed to finish her copy. She had been in the midst of running a check on a source when she had fallen asleep, and now that she was awake again, she knew it was going to take a significant effort to conjure the concentration that she would need to complete her task. Not only had the mystery illness that had plagued her for well over a month made her violently nauseous and exhausted, it had also seriously depleted her usual razor-sharp concentration. _If it weren't for all those negative tests, I'd swear that I _was_ pregnant, _she thought to herself.

On one hand, Roxanne was relieved. She and Megs had only been together about six months, and they certainly weren't ready for a baby; Roxanne was _the_ rising star of the local news scene, and Megamind was still learning the ropes as Metro City's resident protector. But on the other hand, if one of those tests had been positive, she couldn't help but feel deep down in her heart that part of her would have been ecstatic; terrified, but ecstatic nonetheless. Roxanne shook her head as if to clear it, and pulled up the iTunes playlist that her beautiful blue boyfriend had put together for her entitled "Sexy Rox." It always made her smile, because at one time or another he had serenaded her with most of the songs, and she knew it would pump up her adrenaline for the task ahead of her. Placing her headphones in her ears, she smirked at the opening strains of AC/DC's "You Shook Me All Night Long" and began typing away.

M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R * M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R * M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R

Jack dared to venture from his office again about fifteen minutes later to check on Roxanne's progress. Not surprisingly, he found her passed out yet again, one headphone dangling out of her ear, through which he could clearly hear the blare of a Led Zeppelin song. Just then, an excited gaggle of whispers filled the newsroom as Roxanne's man made his presence known. He smiled politely and shook a few hands as he made his way to his favorite reporter's cubicle. Giving Jack a curt nod and mouthing a "thank you," he scooped Roxanne up in one deft movement and carried her down to the awaiting invisible car outside. It certainly wasn't the first time in the last six months that Megamind had carried his sleeping (or knocked out) girlfriend off of the newsroom floor, but it was usually to "kidnap" her for some kind of a spontaneous romantic rendezvous. This particular instance, however, sought his brainpower and not his romantic side. Megamind knew that something was definitely amiss with his Roxanne, and the surprisingly sensitive alien had been determined for weeks to find out just what it was.

M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R * M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R * M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R

"Minion, where is that blasted T.V.?" Megamind asked his constant companion in an irritated manner. He had sent the fish to retrieve it from the den nearly five minutes beforehand and didn't understand what could possibly be taking him so long to get back to the War Room. Megamind was determined to finish his project before Roxanne awoke. He glanced at his holo-watch, and in a rare instance, actually used it for its most basic time-telling function. 3:30 AM; she had been asleep for the better part of twelve hours, and so he really had no way of knowing when she would wake up.

"Coming, sir!" Minion called in his sing-song way from the hallway. "Here you go!" he said as he walked into the room and set a somewhat bulky 16 inch tube set down on the counter near his boss. Megamind just starred at it blankly, looked to his fishy friend, back at the set, and back to Minion again.

"I said. The one. From the DEN!" Megamind yelled, fists balling at his sides. "What would I want with this miniscule piece of garbage that you keep in the kitchen to watch that vexatious Racheal Rae and the more admirably diabolical Martha Sch-tewart?"

Minion looked hurt. _Heaven forbid that anyone mishears Sir when he's in one of his moods_, he thought to himself. "My apologies, boss. Are you sure that you really need the big flat screen for this though, sir? You see, it's Shark Week, and I was really hoping that later…" Minion began, but he was quickly interrupted.

"Well, too bad, Minion. As much appreciation as I have for the malevolence of Shark Week, Roxanne's welfare happens to rank slightly higher among my priorities, and I would think she should also rank higher among yours!" Megamind scolded as he continued to assemble the parts of his machine.

Sighing, Minion began, "Sir, you know that I feel just as great of a responsibility for Miss Ritchi's well-being as I do for your own. I just don't see why a 60-inch screen is necessary for a simple ultra-sound machine," he shrugged.

"Because, Minion, if my intuition is correct and Roxanne is indeed pregnant, the fetus would only be at about twelve or thirteen weeks' gestation. It would be merely the size of a lemon, and I want the best view of it that I can possibly have, which means that I want the largest screen in the Lair at my disposal!"

"I just don't understand, though. Miss Ritchi's taken all those tests… even the one at the doctor's office was negative."

"That nit-wit of a general practitioner who _calls _himself a physician was dumb enough to only look at her blood work and not account for the rest of her symptoms at all except to say that she's 'stressed' and 'overworked.' Roxanne's spent the majority of her career stressed and overworked. Thank you, Dr. Obvious."

"I believe his name is actually Dr. Markham, sir," Minion said dryly.

"Don't be a smart-alik fish. I am _not _in the mood," Megamind said sternly, starring daggers at his best friend. He continued to assemble the last few parts of his machine as he explained, "I've done a lot of research about Roxanne's symptoms, and really nothing else fits them... she's been nauseous, exhausted, unable to concentrate and _extremely_ emotional," Megamind shook his head at the last comment, remembering all of the objects that had been hurled in his general direction as of late because of some supposedly thoughtless comments. "Not to mention the fact that she hasn't had her… um," he hesitated, understandably uncomfortable with discussing the subject in front of Minion, "… cycle… for a few months now. If my theory is correct, there's something about the difference in our DNA that is either masking or counter-acting the expected presence of hCG in her blood.

"hCG? What does that stand for, exactly?" Minion said as he sat down on one of the nearby stools. He knew how involved his boss's explanations could get, so he figured he might as well make himself comfortable if he was going to hear the extent of it.

"Human Chorionic Gonadotropin, it's the human pregnancy hormone. Emphasis on _human_… the doctor failed to account for the fact that half of the DNA that any child Roxanne and I would conceive would be _non-_human. I believe that could very easily disrupt the usual testing process. And I don't know whether you've noticed or not, but lately, Roxanne's abdomen has definitely … oh, how to put this delicately?" Megamind wondered as he tapped his goatee and looked upward in a pensive manner.

"Um, expanded, sir?" Minion offered carefully.

"Yes, expanded. I… um… made the mistake of making that observation to her the other day when we were discussing the continued presence of her symptoms, and…" he gulped. "…it did _not _go over particularly well."

"Oh, sir, you _didn't_!" Minion exclaimed. "Weight is a topic that is best avoided with human females at all costs."

"Yes, thank you, Minion. I have now made that discovery," Megamind stately sarcastically. _And I have the bruise on my arm to prove it,_ he added dryly in his head.

Suddenly, the fish had an epiphany. "_That's _why you were sleeping on the couch the other night, wasn't it? You weren't really afraid of waking up Miss Ritchi by coming into your room late, were you?"

"Sometimes I wish you were somewhat of a less astute minion," Megamind said, annoyed. "But I suppose you wouldn't be much use to me at all if that were the case. Now… that's enough chit-chat. I have to get this finished. The only part of the machine left to assemble is the monitor, so would you _please _go and get me the T.V. from the den?"

"Right away, sir," Minion replied and quickly headed for the den. While being a gopher was far from Minion's favorite role in Megamind's life, he was grateful to receive a break from his charge's presently tightly-wound demeanor for any reason.

Megamind turned his attention back to the nearly built ultra-sound machine and began to double check his assemblage against the blue prints that he had obtained from the internet. He smirked; he had added several improvements to what was in his mind a rather unsophisticated piece of equipment. It was amazing, though, the array of devices for which one could find the blue-prints on the internet, if one knew where to look; or in Megamind's case, knew which of Metro City General Hospital's servers to hack. Since his defeat of Titan, Megamind had indeed largely forgone the majority of his "evil" ways, but he found that subversive tactics such as hacking were sometimes still a great assistance, and at times even necessary, in order to accomplish certain tasks.

When Minion returned with the T.V., Megamind quickly located the cords that would successfully make it a compatible monitor with his ultra-sound machine. Doing a test run on himself, he took a look at his stomach and some of his other internal organs. The imaging that appeared on the screen was at least as good as any of the 3-D ultra-sound examples that he had observed through the hospital's website; in Megamind's opinion, his was even better. _Yes, _he thought to himself, smiling. _This will do quite nicely for our baby's first picture._


	2. Chapter 2

**Good morning, everyone! Thanks very much to my first 4 reviewers. I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to respond to you all personally yet, but we've had both a car accident (no bad injuries) and a sick toddler taking all of the time and attention at our house in the last couple of days. So here's the second chapter of my story... I started writing this one with kind of a "one-shot"-ish mindset, but you know how it is... the plot bunnies hopped away with the story. I'm thinking it will probably end up being 7 not-too-long chapters at most. This story is just a small blip in a much larger universe that I've dreamed up for our lovely characters, so there will definitely be more to come! You can pretty much assume everything that I'm writing stays in cannon with the movie unless I state otherwise. Also, I may ask reader opinions from time to time, as I'm about to do right now! This doesn't have anything to do with this story, but it will come up in any that I write that would precede the timeline of this one. I sort of have this idea that "back in the day," Roxanne may have been a bit of a wild child. I mean, you would almost have to have some kind of wild side in your past to appear so blase about a superhero and a villain fighting over you constantly, right? Opinions? Anyways, R & R, it makes my day! :-D**

The next time she awoke, Roxanne did so very slowly because she found herself in an incredibly comfortable position. Her arms were wrapped securely around Megamind, and she could feel him soothingly stroking her hair. Peeking through heavy lids, Roxanne could see that she was in bed at the Lair. Rather than lying next to her, though, Megamind was sitting upright, using his free hand to type something on his laptop while he kept an eye on the flat screen TV as the 24 hour news hummed at a low volume.

Roxanne almost betrayed her newly awakened state with a laugh, because when she first became a regular visitor to the Lair, Megamind had chided her obsessive dependence on a device as inferior as a common "lahp-top," as he called it. After he had observed how easily Roxanne could move her work from one place to another without the inconveniences of his bulky, if more advanced, technology, however, he had purchased a laptop for himself and upgraded it to the standard his type of work would require. And since some of the former villain's new jobs involved overseeing securities for a variety of government agencies, his new compact and advanced device allowed him to work on-the-go or in rooms of the Liar that were more comfortable than his and Minion's War Room. Until Roxanne came along, Megamind had never been motivated to work anywhere other than the War Room. But as he had discovered in the last few months, it was quite pleasant to sit on the comfortable couch and snuggle up to his beautiful reporter while they both accomplished their work. Sometimes the snuggling caused the work to be pushed aside in pursuit of more pleasurable activities, but neither of their professional lives had seemed to suffer seriously for it.

Since there were no windows in Megamind's bedroom, Roxanne had no idea what time it actually was. She realized for the first time in weeks, though, that she actually felt rested. Opening her eyes fully, she gave her boyfriend a squeeze and gazed up at him sleepily. He smiled down at her and gave her a peck on the forehead before turning his attention back to the screen.

"What time is it?" Roxanne asked him, stretching the lower half of her body but not letting go of him.

"It's 7:00," he answered, still focused on his work.

"7:00?" she said panicking, quickly sitting up. "If I leave right now, I can probably still get back to the station in time to finish things up for 10:00. This is the best nap I've had in ages though, so…" She started to get out of bed, but Megamind pulled her back down and interrupted.

"I should probably have specified up front that I was referring to 7:00 _AM._"

"Oh, God," Roxanne whined as she flopped back on the bed. "It's _Friday? _Jack is going to _kill me."_

"How, exactly, do you think that you got here, my dear Roxanne?" her boyfriend inquired with his famously theatrical tone. "Jack texted _me _a picture of _you_ asleep at your desk. He called me out of concern earlier in the week when you had previously done the same, and I let him know in no uncertain terms that I wanted to be personally contacted the next time it happened. So Jack has been 'taken care of,' as you say," Megamind finished in an even tone, his eyes still on his screen.

"Please don't tell me he's tied up in his office or that he found himself on the wrong end of the Forget-Me-Stick… I thought we agreed after that paparazzi incident that you weren't going to handle things like that anymore," Roxanne probed. About a month prior, one of the local Metro City rags had published a rather unsavory story about the unconventional couple, including some unauthorized photos from their vacation on a private island in the Bahamas. Megamind had dealt with his considerable anger by tying up both the owner and the managing editor in their respective suites and then planting a series of harmless, but colorful explosives that went off around the magazine's offices with a most impressive domino effect.

Megamind laughed at the memory. "I didn't mean that… I meant that he and I made an… agreement of sorts. You're officially sick until Monday."

Roxanne was shocked. Jack nevergave time off to anyone, unless he stood to benefit in some way. "How in the world did you manage that?"

"Suffice it to say that sometime in the near future, you will be doing a Sunday Night Special entitled _Cooking in the Lair Formerly Known as 'Eee-vil' with Megamind and Minion," _he informed her dryly. Roxanne's jaw dropped, her eyes wide.

"But you never let _anyone _into the Lair… you haven't even let my family come visit us here yet, for crying out loud, and you're going to just invite all of Metro City into your kitchen?" she interrogated angrily. Noticing that his eyes were still fixed on his computer screen, Roxanne grabbed Megamind's face forcefully in her hand and turned it so that he was looking directly into her eyes instead. "Dammit Megs, look at me! Am I so unimportant that I can't even have your full attention when I'm SPEAKING TO YOU?"

He sighed, closing his eyes for a brief second. Roxanne's emotional outbursts had become a regular occurrence in the last several weeks, and it seemed to Megamind that the smallest breach in communicative etiquette or choice of words could provoke his usually more composed girlfriend to near hysterics at the drop of a hat. While his instinctive response to such a tone of voice from Roxanne would be to dish it right back to her, Megamind knew that smarting back to her in this particular situation would only add fuel to the fire. Instead, he placed his laptop on the nightstand, placed a gentle hand over the one of Roxanne's that had a death-grip on his face, and gave her a small, but genuinely loving smile.

"Roxanne Ritchi," he said quietly. "You," he kissed her forehead, "are _the_ most," he kissed her cheek, "_important_" he kissed her other cheek, "entity," he kissed her nose, "within the realm of my existence," Megamind finished and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Rare occasion though it was for the loquacious reporter, Roxanne was rendered temporarily speechless by her blue boyfriend's heartfelt display. All she could bring herself to do was return his helplessly smitten gaze with an equally sappy smile.

"I'm… I'm sorry, baby," Roxanne began sincerely, pulling Megamind into a hug to solidify her apology. "I know I shouldn't have snapped at you… I just feel so annoyed by _everything_ right now. Things that I normally wouldn't even bat an eye at…" she explained, letting him out of the hug just as quickly as she had embraced him, as if she couldn't decide if she wanted such intimacy at that moment. "…and I can't explain why… and I _hate _that." Megamind pulled back a bit further so that he could see Roxanne's face clearly. He hated to take any kind of pleasure in her despondency, but she had the misfortune to look positively adorable when she was pouting.

Looking into her eyes as he brushed her bangs out of her face, he said, "I know. And I'm hoping that we're going to shed some light on your situation very shortly. That's part of the reason I've been so busy on my lahp-top." Roxanne shook her head at his mispronunciation.

"You know, dear, that was cute when you really didn't know how to say it. But since you know now, and people know you know, they might think you're only _half _an incredibly handsome genius if you can't even remember how to pronounce one of the most commonly used words in the English language," she chided him mischievously.

"That is exceptionally ridiculous, Roxanne," Megamind returned indignantly, picking up his computer once again and resuming his work with pretended annoyance. "Even during my terrorizing reign of villainy, my status as an intellectual virtuoso was widely accepted by the populace of Metrocity. And besides… my pronunciatory idiosyncrasies have long been regarded as part of my charm," he added with a flourishing wave of his hand for effect. This time, Roxanne shook her head _and _rolled her eyes but couldn't help laughing, as well, until she had flopped back on the bed in a fit of giggles. Even with the wild emotional roller coaster that she'd been riding recently, Megamind could always cheer up his grateful girlfriend with his outlandish demeanor and unflappable sense of humor. Roxanne, in turn, found even greater amusement in teasing him mercilessly.

"So 'pronunciatory idiosyncrasies' rolls right off your tongue, but you can't say LAP-top?" she mocked, continuing to laugh.

"Yes. That is correct," Megamind deadpanned, continuing to type away.

"What are you working on, anyway?" Roxanne probed as she finally sat up, her boyfriend's intense focus on his screen finally piquing her interest. Before she could get much of a look at his work, Megamind turned to her with a surprisingly solemn sigh and laid down his laptop on the bed.

Taking her hands, he began, "Roxanne, I've been working all night on something that's going to help you. I think I know why you've been feeling so off."

She eyed him skeptically. "Ok, I'll bite… why?"

"I think that you're…" he paused, somewhat fearful of her reaction, "expecting," he finished hesitantly.

**Dun-dun-dun! Small cliffhanger! Don't worry, the next update should be in a day or two. (Or three. You never know with a toddler in the house!)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Good afternoon, everyone! Here's a little update for you... I've got a few chapters written ahead of this one, and I'm thinking that it will end up being about 7 or 8 chapters total. The sequel will likely be soon to follow, although I'm debating if I'll go right into writing that story, or go do some "back story" that takes place before this one. Maybe I'll work on two at a time? Ah, decisions decisions. Those of you that work on more than one story at once, how do you manage it? Is it confusing, or does it help you keep your momentum going when you have writers' block on one story to shift to a different one? Also, I've been kind of lurking over at the MM livejournal, but I guess I'm still a little green about how it works, exactly. Is it basically like a message board, but people put fics up there, too? Do those of you who post stories both here and there feel that there's an advantage to that? (I hope I'm not asking stupid questions. Although as a teacher I always tell my students that there's no such thing as a stupid question, with some of the things they ask I feel more like Mr. Garrison on South Park: "There are no stupid questions, only stupid people.") Anywho, reviews, please! They are super motivating! :-D**

_Taking her hands, he began, "Roxanne, I've been working all night on something that's going to help you. I think I know why you've been feeling so off."_

_She eyed him skeptically. "Ok, I'll bite… why?"_

"_I think that you're…" he paused, somewhat fearful of her reaction, "expecting," he finished hesitantly._

M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R * M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R * M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R

"Uggghhh!" Roxanne cried, obviously exasperated, as she quickly got up and began furiously pacing the room. "First Jack, and now you! Why is my reproductive business suddenly on the top of everyone's agenda today? I know I'm almost 30 and that my 'biological clock is ticking,' but I don't need everyone throwing it in my face every five seconds. Oh, a woman of child-bearing age isn't feeling well, she _must _be pregnant, right? All the damn tests were negative. You were HERE, you SAW THEM!" Roxanne finished, nearly panting from the strain of her rant.

Megamind's eyes were wider than even Minion's as she ended her tirade, his expression bewildered. Given her obvious ire, he was truly afraid to respond. For both of their sake's, though, and that of the potential young one's, he knew that he had to speak.

"I promise you, Roxanne, that I am not fixating. I cannot, however, speak for your boss… and we _will _revisit that subject later," Megamind responded, a hint of worry in his voice. He had never known Jack to be anything but professional when it came to Roxanne, but he wouldn't be taking any chances given her condition. Continuing, he asked her carefully, "But can you _please_ give me the benefit of the doubt here before you 'chew my face off' and come sit down with me and listen to what I have to say?"

Roxanne stood before him now, and said, "I think you mean 'bite your head off'," matter-of-factly before she sat back down next to Megamind on the edge of the bed. He pulled a slight face at her comment but chose to ignore it for the time being.

"Even after we discussed your symptoms following that last negative test at the doctor's office, I just couldn't shake the feeling that you _were _pregnant. So, I've done a considerable amount of research on the subject, and absolutely _every one _of your symptoms points to just that. The only missing piece to the puzzle is the negative test." Megamind checked Roxanne's face for irritation before continuing, but finding only curiosity, he resumed his explanation. "So, I started thinking about the unique genetic aspects of our particular situation… the fact that if we were to conceive a child, only half of its genes would be purely human. And that got me thinking about the _human_ pregnancy hormone… hCG… the one that would make any standard pregnancy test turn positive…"

Roxanne's eyes grew wide. She may not have possessed Megamind's massive cranium, but her powers of deduction were still far superior to those of any other person that he had ever encountered. "So, what you're saying is that… you think that I _am _pregnant, but that the differences in our DNA are somehow hiding or cancelling out the human pregnancy hormone in my bloodstream?"

Megamind smiled and nodded, relieved that she understood and that she wasn't screaming yet. "Yes! That's it exactly. And while you were asleep, I built an ultrasound machine so that we can just take a look and see for ourselves!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Wait a second, you just 'built an ultrasound machine' in eight or nine hours on a whim?" she questioned, not sure whether to be impressed or apprehensive.

"Well, Roxanne, I wouldn't exactly say it was on a whim. I'd had the idea milling around in the back of my head all week, actually, but with your latest fit of narcolepsy yesterday, I figured there was no time like the present to bring it to fruition," he explained. "And I would say that it only took about _five_ hours for the machine's actual assemblage," Megamind couldn't help adding with a smug and satisfied smile.

Roxanne indulged in yet another eye roll, but there was definitely a smile behind this one. Occasionally, she felt like smacking herself for doing so much to foster the ego of her blue boyfriend that had, deep down, been quite fragile and undernourished half a year before when they had first started seeing one other. Because presently, instead of empty bravado, she could plainly see Megamind's true sense of accomplishment and pride in his newest creation.

"Ok, well, are we going to get this show on the road? Go see if you're right?" Roxanne asked smiling, as she stood up and walked toward the bedroom door, almost too casually for Megamind's liking.

"It's not a matter of me being right or wrong, Roxanne… it's, are we having a baby in six months or are we not. And your demeanor seems to be screaming to just have your curiosity satisfied… you don't seem to _care _what the answer is at all, one way or another," Megamind declared resentfully as he rose. Roxanne's reaction was one of pure shock, along with her own display of resentment.

"Megs, are you KIDDING MEwith this?" she all but yelled. "_Of course _I care!"

"Well, you have a funny way of showing it," Megamind pouted, facing the opposite wall.

"_Now_ look who's having mood swings," Roxanne teased gently, walking to face her boyfriend. Now it was her turn to take his hands. "Megamind, I love you, more than I thought it would ever be possible for me to love anyone. And if I see the beating heart of _our _baby on that ultrasound in a few minutes, I'm going to be reduced to a sobbing mess out of sheer joy, because you and I will have truly created something _together_, that's just us," she finished, tears already threatening to fall down her cheeks as she pulled him into a tight embrace. "If I seemed flippant, it's just because I've gotten my hopes up so many times with all these tests, I just don't think I can stand to be disappointed again, baby."

Megamind looked thoughtful for a moment and pulled back slightly to search Roxanne's beautiful blue eyes, then slowly began, "That makes sense, actually."

"I know it hasn't happened a lot lately, but I do tend to make sense once in awhile," Roxanne ribbed as she cracked a smile, taking his hand in her own. "Are _you _ready?" she questioned, looking into his brilliant green eyes meaningfully as she started to lead him toward the door.

"Honestly?" he raised an eyebrow as he asked. Roxanne nodded. "I'm not sure I've ever been so terrified… and that _includes_ fighting both Metro Man and Titan. And forget about being responsible for the population of an entire city as a hero… being a parent is _the _greatest responsibility that one can own in life. But if going on this journey means I get to go on it with you and _our _child, I'll gladly walk through Evil Heaven and Hell to do it."

Roxanne smiled sincerely, tears now falling in earnest down her freckled cheeks at his beautiful honesty. She was pleasantly surprised that Megamind seemed to really appreciate the depth of obligation involved when one becomes a parent. And as much as he wanted to run down the hall to the War Room that very second and have his first good look at their baby, the hero knew that he needed to share just one more new development with his lovely lady.

"There's just one more thing that I think you should know about before we do the ultrasound, Roxanne."

"Oh, and what's that?" she queried playfully as she swung their arms gently back and forth, fully expecting her boyfriend to make one of the light-hearted, off-handed remarks for which he was famous.

"Have you had a look at your abdomen lately?" Megamind chanced, knowing that he was risking another purplish bruise on his arm to accent his usual azure hue. He did not think, however, that Roxanne had yet taken notice of the new and extraordinary color now adorning her own belly. He thought that she had endured enough big surprises that day to last quite a while, though, and that she would do better with it in the long run if he prepared her a bit. Roxanne glared at him as he would have expected, but before she had a chance to do more than merely open her mouth to respond, Megamind had swiftly dragged her over to the full-length mirror next to their bathroom and pulled her shirt up high enough to leave her middle exposed.

Normally being an enormously observant individual, the reporter couldn't believe her eyes; the usual peach tone of her middle had turned to a distinctly bluish shade of lavender. Her jaw practically on the floor, she couldn't bring herself to utter any kind of an intelligible remark.


	4. Chapter 4

**Good evening, readers! This is a bit of a short chapter, and the next one will be, as well. But it was either that, or else waiting WAY longer between updates. The last 2 chapters should then both be a lot longer. And with the 4th coming up and all the family stuff I have going on (Jesus, give me patience!), I have no idea how much time I'll have to write in the next week. I am optimistic, though, since my husband still owes me at LEAST a couple hours of "me time" from when he was gone all day to go to a concert with his friend last week and left me by my lonesome with an apartment to clean and a precocious toddler who was trying to use her crayons to color the screen of the T.V. set! Anywho, I digress. I hope you all like the chapter, please make my day and review :-D**

**(And I keep forgetting. I own nothing! Just playing with Dreamworks' toys!)  
**

*** EDIT- 6/30/12- Fixed a couple of typos and added in an introductory blip from the previous chapter!  
**

_Normally being an enormously observant individual, the reporter couldn't believe her eyes; the usual peach tone of her middle had turned to a distinctly bluish shade of lavender. Her jaw practically on the floor, she couldn't bring herself to utter any kind of an intelligible remark._

M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R * M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R * M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R

"I know," Megamind said surprisingly calmly, while Roxanne let out a small stream of unrecognizable syllables of shock.

"How…?" was the first understandable word that she was able to utter. Her re-acquaintance with spoken language was short-lived, however, and Roxanne soon retreated back into the silence perpetrated by her disbelief.

"Frankly, I have no idea," her boyfriend answered. "I think we can mark it down as a pretty significant symptom, although it may take me some time to fully understand the biological mechanics of what caused your change in complexion. I first noticed it when I was getting you out of your suit earlier, and your camisole rode up a bit… you really didn't notice it yesterday?"

"No," Roxanne replied, shaking her head slowly and continuing to stare at her colorful reflection. "It was still dark yesterday morning when I was showering and getting dressed, and I was so dead tired… I'm positive that I probably _wouldn't_ have noticed, actually. And you weren't there to notice, either." It was a rare occasion at this juncture in their relationship when the slightly codependent couple spent a night apart, but Roxanne had known that she would be at the office until at least 9:00 that previous Wednesday night, and Megamind had known that he would probably be up working on his new assault rifle safety prototype for the MCPD until the wee hours of the morning himself. Wanting to sleep in her own bed, Roxanne had opted to spend Wednesday night at her apartment.

"Well, it certainly wasn't like that on Tuesday… that's the last time I saw you get dressed."

"I didn't realize you paid that much attention to me when I'm just getting dressed."

At this, Megamind finally turned her around to face him, "Surely you jest, my dear Roxanne… me _not _focusing my full attention on my incredibly drop-dead gorgeous girlfriend in _any _state of undress?"

Roxanne snorted. " 'Incredibly drop-dead gorgeous'? Try incredibly fat," she said hollowly, turning back to the mirror to glower at the bulge in her lower midsection.

" 'Incredibly pregnant' is more like it, and nowhere does it say that 'incredibly pregnant' and 'incredibly drop-dead gorgeous' are mutually exclusive terms, especially where _you _are concerned," Megamind said suggestively as he snaked his arms around her growing belly.

"Down, boy," Roxanne said with a small smirk, and Megamind was grateful to see a bit of her usual personality returning to her features as he hugged her to himself. "I know… 'that'… has been off the table for quite a while since I haven't been feeling well… I don't remember if I've said anything about it, but you've been really understanding." she shared, hugging his arms more tightly to her.

"Well, I would _hardly_ be one to force a lady, would I?" he asked dramatically, taking on the air of his formerly villainous persona. "All those times I had you tied up, at my very mercy, and I never laid a _hand _on you. Not like _that_, at least."

Feeling even better, Roxanne's countenance now bore quite a devilish smile. "Admit it, though. You thought about it, didn't you?"

"My beautiful temptress… and you _did _have that nickname for a reason, even back then… we've had this discussion before," Megamind answered coyly as he began nibbling at her ear.

"Oh, I know we have," Roxanne purred as she finally turned around to face him. "But I just _love _hearing you say it."

He looked at her intensely as he pulled her to him once again and said lowly, "From the tenth time I kidnapped you and on, it took every ounce of self-control in my veins not to ravage you every single time I had you tied up."

"The tenth time? What was so special about the tenth time?" the reporter asked curiously. This was the first she had heard of this!

Megamind winced at his verbal oversight. This was one detail of their previous kidnapper/kidnappee association that he had always purposely withheld. _Damn her_, he thought to himself. _This is why I should never start running my mouth about anything significant when she's within five feet of my physical proximity._

"Well… it's possible, that maybe… with the tenth kidnapping… that I…. accidentally saw you after you got out of the shower when I was waiting to jump out and startle you from the balcony…" Megamind said all too quickly, his speech gaining speed with each word that he spoke.

Roxanne's jaw once again threatened to bounce off of the floor, although the new information instantly connected some previously isolated dots in her memory.

"I _remember _that… I had _just _gotten dressed when you had burst in and used the knock-out spray on me," she paused briefly, then continued, "My hair was even still wet! That was the last time that _you_ kidnapped me… it was always Minion who came to get me after that. I always wondered why you stopped doing it yourself!" She was thankfully laughing and didn't look like she was about to hit him with a full frontal assault.

"You aren't mad?" Megamind was truly surprised. He would have thought she would be furious!

"Well, I probably would have been at the time. Now it's just funny," she continued to laugh as she hugged him. "Especially with that adorable blush you're now sporting that's the same color as your ears…" Roxanne ran a finger across the tip of his left one as she said it, causing him to shudder and almost growl. But she continued, "… which is coincidentally about the same color as my belly is now. Are we finally ready to go have a look?" she asked her blue beau, her eyes conveying a more serious sentiment than her words as she pulling him slowly toward the door once again.

"I've never been more ready for a change of subject in my life!" Megamind exclaimed eagerly as he followed Roxanne happily into the hallway of the Lair.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope everyone had a fantastic 4th of July! As promised, this chapter is pretty short, but the next few will be quite a bit longer. I _think _there are 3 chapters left after this one... you know, I should probably stop making guesstimates, because my muse always seems to end up having different ideas from me. Also, asking for opinions from those who review... I'm not sure if the next story I write will be the one that comes chronologically right after this one or the one that goes back to telling what happened between them right after Titan's defeat. When I first started dreaming up my own "universe," so to speak, for our lovely characters, this story is the first idea that came to me, so it's the first one I wrote. I'm starting to think that it will be easier to tell the next story if I go back and lay the groundwork at the beginning, though, so far as addressing the couple's current relationship with Wayne goes, especially. I know I haven't mentioned him yet, but he will play a very important part in this 'verse later on. So... will you guys hate me if you're left hanging for "what comes next" for awhile, but get "what happened before" filled in? Opinions? Feedback? Anybody? Bueller... Bueller... **

**And GREAT BIG HUGS, SHOUT-OUTS, and THANKS to all my awesome reviewers, whom I haven't had time to personally contact lately due to the demands of traveling with a tantrum-throwing toddler:**

**Oogy Boogy, Talani Silverwolf, LasersAndSpikes, MassivelyMinute, starvingartist83, xZoex, Pannanarae18, and my 3 guests! (Hope I didn't forget anyone!)  
**

Megamind and Roxanne quickly made their way down the hall from the bedroom through the rest of the living quarters of the Lair, holding hands and passing by the kitchen on their way to the War Room. As could be expected at that early hour of the morning, Minion was in the kitchen making some kind of heavenly breakfast creation while watching a great white shark devour a poor, unfortunate porpoise on the unimpressive 16 inch set that Megamind had rejected for his machine only hours earlier. Minion noticed immediately when the boss and his lovely reporter stopped in the doorway.

"Good morning, Sir, and Miss Ritchi! Glad to see that you're up and around again this morning. Are you two hungry? I'm making Swedish pancakes!" he greeted cheerfully.

"That actually sounds terrific, Minion, thanks. But… we have something that we need to do first," Roxanne said almost shyly as she sent Megamind a sidelong glance.

"We're going to give the ultrasound machine the old sh-ool try," he explained to Minion proudly. Both he and Roxanne gave Megamind equally pointed looks that had "really?" written all over them.

"Oh _fine_," he signed dramatically. "Have it your way. Sch-ool. Happy now?" he conceded testily, and continued to mutter under his breath, "I _still _think that mine is the correct pronunciation of that one." Roxanne and Minion shared a significantly smirky look that lasted only half a second, which for once, the ever-observant blue genius failed to catch.

"Oh, this is so exciting! I can't wait to have another little Sir… or Miss… to look after!" Minion exclaimed. "And… I don't mean to intrude, I know this whole situation is very new to both of you, but…" Megamind's companion hesitated, "…after you've both had a chance to see him or her, could I…"

"Of _course _you can come and have a look, Minion, provided that it's alright with you as well, Roxanne?" Megamind turned to ask her, squeezing her hand.

"Absolutely, Minion," Roxanne smiled at their fishy friend. "After all, you're part of our little family, too," she added, making him blush and flutter a bit faster in his bowl. "And then I'm coming right back in here and tearing into those Swedish pancakes. They smell amazing!"

"Apparently _someone's _morning sickness has subsided… ow!" Megamind finished as Roxanne firmly placed one of her elbows into his rib.

"If you don't cut that out pretty soon, my boxing beauty, I'm going to be _purple _instead of blue all over before this kid makes his grand entrance."

"Stop being such a _man_ about everything and maybe I will. And what makes you so sure it's going to be a 'he,' anyway?" she demanded, her hands now laying the challenge on her hips.

"It's a figure of speech, Roxanne. 'He' is better than saying 'it,' correct?"

"Well, you could say 'she' just as easily as you could say 'he'!"

"Well, you could stop over-analyzing my every last insignificant choice of pronoun!"

"Well, you could just shut the he-…" Roxanne began, but a rarely heard tone of voice from Minion interrupted her.

"Oh, for Evil Heaven sakes, would you both just get in there and do the darned ultrasound before this turns into an argument that will either incur excessive property damage to my kitchen _or _result in you two doing it on my counter?" he breathed heavily as he finished. He didn't easily abide the couple's bickering in the sacred domain of his kitchen; mostly because both of Minion's aforementioned concerns had transpired in there at one time or another in the past. Either way, it involved summoning brain bots to clean up afterwards.

Both Megamind and Roxanne affixed him with wide eyes. They had heard that particular inflection in Minion's voice very rarely, but when they did, they recognized that it was the equivalent of a parent telling a pair of misbehaving children to knock it off, _or else._

"Uh… yeah, I think we can do that. C'mon, Megs," Roxanne said lightly, so keen to escape Minion's infrequent but no less dreaded wrath that she yanked Megamind out of the kitchen's doorway so quickly that he nearly lost his footing.

"Minion, CODE: I'll call you on the watch when we're ready for you!" he yelled down the hallway as Roxanne continued to pull him toward the War Room.

"CODE: I'll be on pins and needles, Sir!" Minion chirped in reply, easily settling back into his usually cheery demeanor now that he knew his kitchen would remain intact; for the time being, anyway.

M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R * M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R * M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-

**The ultrasound WILL be in the next chapter! Should be up within the week!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ollo, dear readers! I had hoped to have this up much sooner, but that stupid Strep or virus that I had... the doctors never did come to an actual consensus on that... had me laying on the couch like a sack of potatoes for almost a whole week. At first, I was like "Oh! I can write since I'm stuck sitting here feeling crappy!" But, as it turns out, I felt too crappy to even do _that_. But I did get to catch up on some great fics and re-read some favorites, so that was the bright side of the situation! Well, that and the fact that "Megamind" was on HBO like 5 times when I was sick. My husband was like, "You're watching this again?" But then he just laughs and shakes his head at me. But I allow him his nerdy hobbies, too, so it works :-P Chapter 7 is done... finally... and it's longer than this one! Chapter 8 will be the last chapter of this story, and then I think I've pretty much decided that I'm going back to the beginning... a very good place to start... (tee-hee) right after the defeat of Titan and lay the groundwork for the beginning of Megamind and Roxanne's relationship. For those of you on LJ, keep your eyes peeled, because I'm probably going to be asking for some logistical help with cannon before I begin that story. Anywho, enough of my random ramblings... enjoy! And review please, you know how I simply loooooooovee it! :-D**

**Oh, and before I forget, shout-outs to my Chapter 5 reviewers:  
**

**Talani, Pannanarae, Oogy Boogy, StoryGirl.98, LTA, Ducklin, joanhello, Spunkalovely and my Guest! Also, shout-out to Blackberry, who reviewed an earlier chapter but I forgot to mention last time! So sorry!  
**

"_Minion, CODE: I'll call you on the watch when we're ready for you!" he yelled down the hallway as Roxanne continued to pull him toward the War Room._

"_CODE: I'll be on pins and needles, Sir!" Minion chirped in reply, easily settling back into his usually cheery demeanor now that he knew his kitchen would remain intact; for the time being, anyway._

M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R * M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R * M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R

"Whew. I have a feeling that we just barely got out of the bullet's way with Minion back there," Megamind commented, exhaling a relieved breath as he and Roxanne came to the large industrial-style doors that separated the living quarters of the Lair formerly known as Evil from the War Room and its various annexes.

"Do you mean _dodged_ a bullet, All Mighty Overlord of Idiom Misuse?" Roxanne snarked in response. She was indeed nervous about what was about to take place, and the two of them often had a tendency to wander back into the comfortable confines of witty banter when feeling uneasy. It made the unfamiliar territory seem less daunting, somehow.

"You would do well not to displease your Overlord right now, Miss Ritchi, when he has stayed up all night slaving away in order to _satisfy_ your curiosity," Megamind threw back easily, leaning on the appropriate word purposefully in order to gain Roxanne's attention as he pushed open the heavy set of doors.

"I thought the purpose of this particular invention was to satisfy _both _of our curiosities," she stated coolly, passing a perfectly manicured peach hand across her boyfriend's blue cheek as she entered the War Room in front of him. Megamind surprised Roxanne by grabbing her wrist and quickly pulling her to him, kissing her breathless as he kicked the door to the War Room closed behind them with a well-placed thud. She eagerly returned his passion in kind, hungrily running her hands all over his bare scalp and shoulders while their tongues dueled for dominance. He, in turn, explored her back until his hands rested on the swell of her perfectly rounded ass. God, it had been so long… _too _long since they had done this. Roxanne had felt so ill and so tired for so long that any kind of real intimacy between the two of them had been nearly impossible for well over a month. But with her nausea now gone and the promise of truly tangible evidence of her symptoms close at hand, the couple's heated exchanges in the kitchen and the hallway had easily gotten the better of both of them, and neither could suppress the smoldering fire any longer. After a few minutes of pleasurable indulgence, Roxanne was the first one who reluctantly summoned the willpower to pull back, albeit almost indistinguishably, from their embrace.

"Baby," she panted, still between kisses. "Megs?" she tried again as his skillful lips began to trail kisses along her jaw and down to the most sensitive spots of her neck. "Megamind," Roxanne stated more strongly this time, but her very bad boy still showed no acknowledgement that he had heard anything she had said and indeed continued to grow bolder in his touches as he cupped one of her breasts and began massaging it through her thin camisole. _Well, fire with fire, then_, she thought to herself before rallying the verbal means that would stop the alien dead in his tracks in any given situation.

"Megón!" the reporter ventured forcefully, and her boyfriend's head snapped up to attention and stared at her with wide green eyes, a hard frown quickly settling on his face as he pulled back to put a full four inches between them.

"You know that I positively _hate _that," Megamind said slowly, his voice laced with the true animosity that he held for his birth name. "And you're really not one to talk, _Roxanndra. Jezebel. Richardson_." Now it was his girlfriend's turn to stare daggers, because if any person loathed their given name more than Megamind, it was definitely Roxanne.

"That was _totally _uncalled for and you know it," she seethed, her hands easily finding their earlier stance back on her enticing hips. "I tried three times beforeI went _there _and you didn't even seem to notice that I'd stopped kissing you," Roxanne explained, still irked, but the initial prick of her anger beginning to subside somewhat.

"Really?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, really. I went through, 'Baby,' 'Megs,' and 'Megamind' before I went _there_. Maybe I would have gotten further if I'd addressed your _other _head directly, since that seems to be the one currently running the show," Roxanne taunted shamelessly, gesturing to his lower half with an annoyingly self-satisfied smirk. Megamind coughed, a little embarrassed at his apparent lack of focus on the important issues at hand.

"Um, well… I hardly think I should be expected to accept all of the blame for that, when I have this unbelievably alluring _temptress_ diverting all of my attention," he said smoothly as he laced his fingers through Roxanne's and pulled her back toward him.

"Slow down there, Space Cowboy… this is how the last distraction started. I do want to continue this… _believe me_," she assured her somewhat disappointed boyfriend, placing her index finger gingerly over the exaggerated pout of Megamind's endearingly protruding lower lip. "But later. If this baby is actually coming, then we really do need to know _now_. We're going to go from 0 to about 500 miles an hour with this thing in pretty short order once it becomes public knowledge. And I don't know about you, but I'd like to have some time for the two of us to savor it together, _in private, _before we're hurled into the center of yet another public ethics debate about humans and aliens and all that other nonsense. And this…" Roxanne indicated her growing belly, "… maybe only gives us a week, two tops before the tabloids take matters into their own hands and start making sensational assertions like 'Baby Blues: Ex-Villain Megamind Knocks up Prisoner of Love, Roxanne Ritchi!' "

After hearing Roxanne's usual spot-on assessment of their situation, Megamind nodded his solemn agreement. While the majority of Metro City and the surrounding areas had indeed accepted the relationship of the two literally star-crossed lovers, there was a disturbingly prominent faction of citizens who had deigned to deem the union unnatural, immoral, and even damnable in the most exact sense of the word.

"I do see what you mean, my dear, but let's not allow those radical nutcases to taint the sanctity of this blessed development in our lives," Megamind said with all the calm sincerity that he could muster given the anger that boiled inside him just thinking about the backlash that they would have to endure. He didn't mind for himself, not really; Megamind had spent the majority of his adult life being blindly condemned and hung out to dry by society. He did, however, mind tremendously for the sake of his precious Roxanne and their unborn child.

Roxanne smiled in spite of her worries. "You're absolutely right. So, genius, where's your latest creation of science?" she queried playfully, trying to ease some of the tension and address the most pressing issue at hand.

"Right over here," he answered excitedly, nearly skipping in his exuberance as he led her by the hand over to the recently constructed ultrasound machine. Roxanne stopped in her tracks as soon as she got a good look at it. The device itself looked typical enough for an ultrasound machine, although she admittedly had not seen very many of them. Two of its accessories, however, immediately caught the reporter's attention, the first one being the imposing 60 inch flat-screen T.V. that she recognized as the set from the den in the living quarters, and the second one being the black leather stuffed recliner that was obviously meant to be where she would lie for the exam. Upon seeing the chair, Roxanne couldn't help but chuckle.

"Interesting choice of exam chair, Megs," she commented impishly as she walked toward it.

"What, _this_ chair?" he asked, feigning total innocence as he offered his girlfriend a hand to help her into the already reclined seat. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Riiiiiggght. Of course not… doesn't ring a bell for having any type of special significance." Roxanne responded with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"It just happens to be the most comfortable chair in the Lair," Megamind replied nonchalantly as he began to power up the machine. "Unless, you mean the whole thing about us spending that mind blowing three hours in it the first time we ever _really _made out. And then of course, a few weeks later, we used it again for…"

"You _really_ need to just stop it right there if we're ever going to get this done. I must be getting into the horny stage of pregnancy, because just _thinking _about that makes me want to pull you down here with me and have my way with you."

"What's this about a _horny_ stage?" Megamind demanded, instantly intrigued. He ceased all of his current activities with the ultrasound machine to burn a green stare of desire into Roxanne's blue eyes.

"All that reading and you didn't come across anything about _that?_" she wondered, amused. All Megamind could formulate as a response was a slow head shake "no" and a slack-jawed mouth.

"Well then, I'll just have to spend a lot of time _educating _you about it later then, won't I?"

Too distracted to bother with words, the ex-villain gave an equally slow affirmative nod while he continued to keep his eyes fixed on Roxanne.

"Hey… Earth to Megamind," she said a few seconds later, waving her hand in his face to get is attention when he didn't go back to the task of setting up the ultrasound.

"What?" he said distractedly, not realizing that he had been daydreaming about some of the new perks that Roxanne had just revealed about her condition. "Oh. Yes, of course. Let's get on with it, then, shall we?"

"Yes, _lets_," Roxanne declared, far more properly than necessary. It was just too much fun to rib her lover about his often unnecessarily decorous way of speaking. Megamind sent her an annoyed sidelong glance as he pulled her tank top up to the bottom of her bra and proceeded to spread a mess of gelatinous goo on her newly lavender tummy.

"Ahhh! Hey, watch it. That stuff is _cold_!" Roxanne squeaked, attempting to push Megamind's arm away.

"Sweet rev-ahnge for making fun of me, Miss Ritchi," he smirked slyly.

"I'm not even going to _bother _with correcting you right now," the reporter dismissed, as her boyfriend placed the wand of the ultrasound machine on her belly and began searching for signs of the tiny life growing inside up on the screen.

"Well, good," he answered loftily, turning to face Roxanne, "Because I happen to think that…"

"Megs," she uttered quietly.

"What?"

"Look."

And look he did. Later, if anyone would have asked Megamind exactly how he felt at that precise moment, he was quite sure that he probably wouldn't have been able to put it into words. Seeing his child- no, _their _child- for the first time, its heartbeat an almost invisible flutter, its body no bigger than his own fist, caused the basically agnostic alien to ponder questions about the creation of the universe on a level that he had not previously sought to do.

"Ollo," he said to the small, flickering figure with a tenor of true reverence permeating his voice and a most sincere smile.

Roxanne laughed a little at Megamind's endearing greeting through the tears that were already forming in her eyes. "It's just so different actually _seeing _it on the screen than just…"

"…knowing that it's a theoretical possibility. I know," Megamind sighed, finishing his girlfriend's train of thought without missing a beat. She immediately reached for his free hand and held it against her quickly beating heart, shaking her head slowly from side to side as though she couldn't quite make herself believe it.

Throughout the nearly five years that she had spent as the somewhat willing pawn in the ongoing battle of good versus evil between Metro Man and Megamind, Roxanne had slowly and sadly resigned herself to the fact that having a normal life and a family might just not be in the cards for her. Had she truly wanted out of the game, she probably could have made it happen; she could have moved away and made herself less available as the ball in their never-ending tennis match. But part of the whole charade had always held an excitement for the reporter that she had either been unwilling or unable to give up completely. After Roxanne and Megamind had both finally given in to their long-suppressed desires to be together after Titan's defeat, though, she had jumped headlong into the relationship without bothering to question their ability to have children together.

By the time of the ultrasound, however, they had indeed known that it was possible for them to procreate for quite some time. Megamind had occasionally pondered the probability of conceiving a child with a human woman over the years, and he certainly thought it a viable scientific theory based on his knowledge of his own genetics and those of humans. After a tiny birth control mishap on the couple's vacation to the Bahamas, however, the blue alien had thrown all of his energy into formulating a concrete answer to his long-held chromosomal question upon their return to the states. The long and short of it was that the composition of Megamind's and Roxanne's DNA showed far more similarities than differences, with the main variants unsurprisingly manifesting in skin color, skeletal structure, and the depth of intellectual aptitude. So really, only time would tell if the scientific probability could translate into reality.

Translate it did, though, and for the time being, Roxanne and Megamind were content to spend a few minutes basking together in the happy nervousness of their new-found discovery, which had a heartbeat of about 158 beats per minute, average as far as Megamind's reading had taken him, and what so far appeared to be a normal-size head for its gestational age.

"She's so small," Roxanne contemplated aloud, finally ending their companionable silence. "But I'm already in love with her," she added wistfully. Her boyfriend smiled at her and kissed her hand to show that he felt the same, all while experiencing a brand new sense of protectiveness well up within him, for both mother and child. _So small to be the inevitable impetus for an onslaught of humanitarian rights debates_, he thought to himself.

"Well, not _that _small," he responded, deciding to leave that heavier topic of discussion for another time. They deserved to enjoy this moment, after all. "It's been what, about twelve weeks since our vacation? So you're already at the end of your first trimester. That would explain why your nausea has improved recently… the placenta has begun supporting the fetus, and its functions actually take a lot of the burden off of your system directly" Megamind observed, ever the scientist while simultaneously wearing both his "boyfriend" and newly "father" hats.

"Just how much did you read?" Roxanne asked curiously, propping herself more upright on her elbows so that she could get a better look at his face.

"Probably almost as much as most obstetrical residents have by the time they reach their second year," her blue boyfriend replied casually. "Why?"

"Oh, _wonderful_," Roxanne said wearily, sliding back down into the chair. "So now I'm going to have six months of being poked and prodded by an obsessive boyfriend-slash-scientist who _thinks _he's a doctor and an overprotective mama fish who probably won't think I'll be able to wipe my own nose without help," she grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Ooo, speaking of mama fishes, can I call Minion now?" Megamind asked with tiny up and down jumps, much like the excited over-grown child that, in many ways, he was.

A smile broke through the reporter's lips in spite of her apprehension about being unnecessarily coddled and fussed over by their semi-simian friend, and she gave her boyfriend's hand an affectionate squeeze. "Definitely."

"CODE: We have a fetus!" Megamind all but shouted into his watch. Even through the double doors that separated the living quarters from the War Room, he and Roxanne heard several loud bangs that could only be a series of dropped cooking utensils immediately proceeded by the quick and heavy footsteps of Minion's robotic body running to see his newest charge for the first time.

M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R * M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R * M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, so I lied... as of right now, this story will end with Chapter 9. Chapter 8 is completed, and so I'm in the process of writing what I very sincerely hope will be the last chapter, and so if all goes as planned, the finished product should be up within the next couple of weeks. I must give a great big Mega shout-out to Lasersandspikes for her invaluable assistance in the way that I decided to execute the last two chapters of the story. I always knew _how _it was going to end, but as far as the path to the ending was concerned, I hit a few roadblocks along the way. She helped me work my way through that, so once again, THANK YOU! **

**And as always, shout-outs for my lovely Chapter 6 reviewers: Talani, LTA, Pannanarae, Megan Martian, FancyFreeThinker101, and Oogy Boogy  
**

"_CODE: We have a fetus!" Megamind all but shouted into his watch. Even through the double doors that separated the living quarters from the War Room, he and Roxanne heard several loud bangs that could only be a series of dropped cooking utensils immediately proceeded by the quick and heavy footsteps of Minion's robotic body running to see his newest charge for the first time. _

M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R * M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R * M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R

"CONGRATULATIONS, Sir!" Minion bellowed exuberantly as he came thundering through the double doors of the War Room. In a second he was next to Megamind and pulled him into the closest thing to a hug that the bulky gorilla suit would allow.

"Thank you… Minion… MINION!" his charge replied, momentarily strangled by the fish's well-intentioned embrace. "Too tight… can't breathe…"

"Oh, Sir, I'm sorry… I'm just so _overjoyed_!" Minion apologized as he released his boss and quickly walked to stand by Roxanne. Much more carefully, he placed one of his massive robotic arms around her shoulders and gave her a gentle squeeze. "Miss Ritchi, I just want you to know that we're going to take _superb _care of you, and if you need anything, anything at all, you just be sure and…"

"Now Minion, the last thing Roxanne needs right now is to be smothered. She's pregnant, not incapacitated," the alien scolded the ichthyoid lightly. If Megamind had learned anything during Roxanne's period of mystery illness that they now knew had been a particularly debilitating case of morning sickness, it was that his strong-willed girlfriend did not take well to being treated as if she were made of glass. With Roxanne, one had to walk a fine line between pampering and patronizing.

"Oh, well, of course, Sir, that goes without saying," Minion complied, feeling slightly sheepish as he took a few steps back. Once again addressing Roxanne, he added, "I just wanted to make sure that you knew we are _both _here for you, no matter what you need."

"Thanks, Minion, I appreciate the thought," she replied, grinning at him genuinely. "But like Megs said, treating me normally will probably be the very best help you two can give me. Because as soon as we start telling people, I have a feeling that the rest of the world is going to start looking at me and treating me like some kind of bazaar science project."

Megamind frowned. "Is that how _you _see our situation?" he demanded incredulously.

"No, baby, of course not," she answered quickly, reaching for his hand once again. He seemed irritated, but allowed her to take hold of it anyway. "I _love _you with all of my heart… you _know _that. And the overwhelming feeling that's growing inside me for our child has only…" Roxanne struggled, having to grasp for words for the second time that day, "… _intensified _every second since we've seen her. But I'm not naïve. Our pregnancy is going to cause plenty of overzealous busybodies, tabloid sleazebags, and radicals of all kinds to come out of the woodwork and banging down our doors at all hours of the day and night. It's awful, but it's a reality."

"Like the T.V.D.L.," Minion supplied disdainfully. The Traditional Values Defense League had unquestionably been the most prominent and public detractors of Megamind and Roxanne's relationship. The small time conservative grass roots organization was little-known outside of Michigan, but ever since Metro Man's "death," their once nearly unheeded rants about the dangers of aliens and supers to the well-being of humanity, along with the more commonly heard drivel demonizing single-parent families and same-sex marriage, had actually started to gain support among a disconcerting portion of the Great Lake State's citizens.

"Do NOT bring up the 'Totally Vapid Dicks and Losers' society today of all days, Minion. It's too momentous an occasion to waste on the likes of… _them,_" he finished the sentence as if it left a truly disgusting taste in his mouth.

"They're nothing but a bunch of nut jobs, anyway. Did you _see _the head guy's last interview on 'Good Morning, Michigan' "? What's his name?" Roxanne tapped her chin as she tried to remember. "Steve… Stephen…"

"… Kelley. Stephen Kelley is his name, Miss Ritchi," Minion reminded her. "And he was in rare form… made it sound like aliens and supers are trying to subdue the human race. As if there are enough of us here to accomplish _that._"

"Well, there's no doubt that extremism of any kind breeds idiocy in its purest form," Megamind interjected. "And _idiot _is quite a germane description for Mr. Kelley." The three friends laughed at the undeniable truth in Megamind's words. Minion, though, was ready to move on to happier subjects.

"Well, Sir, are we just going to stand around here wasting our time on the _idiot_ Kelley, or do you have a mini Sir or Miss to show me?" he asked eagerly.

"Oh of course, by all means," his boss responded happily. "Sorry, Roxanne, but I think this will require another squirt of the gel."

"If you _must_," she quipped with conjured irritation and conspiratorial wink at Minion, who hadn't noticed the shade of her tummy until that very moment.

"Miss Ritchi… your stomach! What in the world…" Minion trailed off, truly baffled at the sight of her colorful middle.

"Yeah, that caught me a little off guard, too," Roxanne giggled. "Megs says he isn't really sure of the cause yet."

"No, but you better believe that I will be solving that mystery shortly. I have my theories, but… ah, there we are," he interrupted his train of thought as he once again located the fetus with the ultrasound wand, blinking it back to life on the gargantuan screen. Typically, its Uncle Minion was immediately beside himself, gushing with delight.

"Oh, Sir! Miss Ritchi! He or she is _beautiful_! Oh, just look at that… is that a little _hand_? And _toes_! I had no idea that they were already so developed at this stage!"

"I know… it's amazing," Roxanne said, once again finding herself in a state of wonderment at the sight of their child. "Oh, and just for the record, 'it' is a 'she,' " she declared confidently.

"How could you _possibly _know that already?" Megamind questioned his girlfriend. "All of the research clearly states that the sexual organs are not identifiable by ultrasound until around twenty weeks. And twelve is obviously nowhere near twenty."

"I didn't see it on the ultrasound… I just know," Roxanne stated simply.

"You just… _know_? What is _that _supposed to mean? How could you? There's no way, scientifically speaking, to _know_ at this stage unless you've have an amniocentesis… which, unless you've developed Wayne's capacity for super speed in the last fifteen minutes, is categorically impossible,"

"I can't really… explain it, actually. But I know that _she _is a girl the same way that I know the sky is blue and the earth is round and we live in the United States of America and my name is Roxanne. I. Just. Know." At that, Megamind didn't know how to respond, other than to appear flummoxed and, to a degree, indignant.

"You know, Sir, if I may interrupt…" Minion began cautiously, clearly not wanting to further irritate his boss. "We really know very little about the process of reproduction and pregnancy for your people. I mean, the colored stomach… that right there is an example. Because to my knowledge, that does _not _normally happen to most… or _any_ human pregnant women that I'm aware of."

"And you've certainly seen enough episodes of 'A Baby Story' and 'I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant' to provide a decent amateur's observation haven't you?" Megamind couldn't help but tease his best friend. Roxanne tried, but failed miserably to stifle her giggles at Minion's expense, and Megamind readily produced his own quasi-maniacal laugh.

"Oh, well, _ha-ha_," the fish half-heartedly retorted, a bit hurt, but trying hard not to show it. "He who clears his schedule to watch new episodes of 'The Real Housewives of New Jersey' with a glass of wine should not throw stones, Sir," Minion deadpanned in retaliation. Now Roxanne indulged in a full-out belly laugh and wildly pointed an accusing finger at her blue boyfriend.

"Ha, I _knew _it!" she barely managed to squeak out between chortles. "You always tried to tell me that you were 'doing a crossword puzzle and not paying attention' or that you 'just walked into the room and hadn't had a chance to change the channel yet.' You are such a _liar_! Closet 'Housewives' watcher, closet 'Housewives' watcher!" Roxanne taunted heartily. Megamind just pouted. He was pretty sure that if she wasn't pregnant and reclined in the comfort of the black leather chair, Roxanne would have been doing some type of ritual dance around him like a demented Rumpelstiltskin.

"Oh, come _on. _Now that I've reformed, I need something to tickle my Eeevil bone… and it doesn't get much more Eeevil than the 'Real Housewives,'… the slapping? The table throwing? The backstabbing? I mean, _really_. The show couldn't be more Eeevil if I'd devised it myself," Megamind reasoned.

"Hmm. True… I guess you've got me there," his girlfriend shrugged, and Minion gave a conceding nod, as well.

"As I was saying, though, Sir…" Minion continued, determined to finish his explanation, "What I meant was that much like the coloring is a mystery to us, for all we know, maybe the women on our planet could detect the gender of the child they were carrying. You know… like some kind of an instinct."

"Oh, kind of like women's intuition?" supplied Roxanne.

"Yes, exactly like that, Miss Ritchi."

"Well, all I can say is that ever since I began to really believe the possibility that I could be pregnant, I just had this overwhelming sense that the baby was a girl. And the feeling only got stronger after I saw her. Now… it's like a certainty. Like, an 'I would bet a million dollars on it' or go pick numbers for the lottery kind of certainty."

Megamind scratched his goatee, deep in thought. "Yes," he said finally. "That actually does make sense. There are going to be a lot of unknown variables in this pregnancy, that's for sure. And Roxanne, we need to go about finding you a new doctor right away. Because if that Markham fellow wasn't smart enough to see past the end of his nose on the mere genetic science of our situation, the lavender skin and the inexplicable intuition regarding gender are going to be _way _beyond the realm of his understanding."

"You're probably right," she agreed. "Well… what about Wayne's doctor? Doctor… Lindstrom, I believe his name is. He's a prominent geneticist, and he's been Wayne's doctor for most of his life. So he's used to dealing with variants in DNA."

"Hmm. _Possibly._ I would like to speak with Wayne about it beforehand. Minion, did he leave for Las Vegas yet?"

"Yes Sir, he did. Earlier this week," the Ichthyoid answered. Since Titan's defeat, the unlikely foursome comprised of the former hero, the former villain, his girlfriend, and his fishy guardian had actually spent a lot of time socializing as a group; politely listening to Wayne's new songs at the Fortress of Solitude, watching and making fun of bad movies at Roxanne's loft, and having seriously epic Nerf gun battles in the expanse of formerly Eeevil Lair. Minion, in particular, had struck up a surprisingly good friendship with the newly christened Music Man during the early days of Megamind and Roxanne's relationship when, rather nauseatingly, the rest of the world didn't seem to exist to the two lovebirds unless they were working.

"Well then, I suppose I'll just have to call him. Do you think that now would be a good time?" Megamind asked Minion.

"No, I would wait until a little later if I were you, Sir. Remember, they're three hours behind us. It's only about 5:00 AM there now, and he doesn't finish performing until around 2:00 most nights. I'm sure he's still sleeping."

"Oh, right you are, Minion. Ha, hard to imagine people actually _paying _to see him perform, isn't it?" the blue alien mused.

Roxanne snickered as she grabbed a nearby towel to begin wiping off her gooey tummy. "You have to admit, though, he's a whole world better at performing when he's singing someone else's songs and he can concentrate the breadth of his… um… _talent_… on just singing the songs and putting on a good show. He did pretty well at the Veil's amateur night before he left, remember?"

"True, Roxanne, very true," Megamind added as he helped her up out of the chair. "But still… he's being billed as 'The World's Buffest Elvis.' I can't even imagine what the final product of that show is going to look like. You know what? I actually _would _pay to see that. I have a feeling that it would be _vah-stly _entertaining."

"Something to keep in mind if we think we could squeeze in another little getaway before she makes her grand entrance," Roxanne said with a smile, proudly patting her growing belly with one hand as she took her boyfriend's hand with the other. "Now come on… those Swedish Pancakes are calling my name."

Megamind was about to come back with another sharp retort about Roxanne's newly acquired enthusiasm for food. Knowing both his boss's mouth and Miss Ritchi's presently more sensitive disposition on the subject of her figure, however, Minion sent him a stern glance with a little 'cut it out' sign at the neck that left the genius with the pout of lost opportunity on his lips. Since Roxanne missed such little non-verbal cues almost never, she couldn't help but push her boyfriend.

"What?" she asked quizzically.

"Um… nothing! Nothing at all, _right _Minion?" he emphasized, darting his green eyes in the direction of the hallway to the kitchen. Thankfully, Minion got the hint that Sir wanted a few minutes alone with the mother of his child.

"I'm going to… um… go make some eggs to go along with those pancakes! Yes, that's it. Eggs. Fried or scrambled?" he inquired cheerfully.

"Scrambled," the couple replied in unison as they held hands, although their attentions were once again focused completely on one another. Minion easily recognized the look in their eyes; the one that meant the rest of the world had completely disappeared, and for at least the next couple of minutes, the only universe worth knowing existed in the gaze of their lover. The sentient fish just shook his head and closed the door leading into the living quarters behind him with a knowing smile.

Now that the mystery had been solved, it was as if weeks of tension and uncertainty had dissolved amidst the surprising calm brought by Megamind and Roxanne's life-changing discovery. Fittingly, the two quickly melted into each other with dizzying grins once they were again left alone, with Megamind pulling Roxanne's curvy form quickly, but gently flush against his lithe body as he wrapped his arms protectively around the small of her back. She responded by winding her arms behind her lover's neck and using the leverage to draw his mouth invitingly into her own for a delightfully long and languid kiss. It wasn't like the frustrated fire that had burned into their all-too-short tryst of only half an hour before; this embrace was filled with the relief, thankfulness, and joy of two people whose love had culminated in the creation of a new life.

Uncharacteristically, Megamind would be the first one to interrupt their clinch this time, but only long enough to brokenly ask, "Wha- abo- b-k-fst?" through the loving attentions of Roxanne's tongue thoroughly exploring his mouth.

"Oh, sc-w b-kfst!" she answered in kind, but pulled back far enough to get out, "I'm much hungrier for you," with a wickedly seductive smirk that was almost unbecoming of an expectant mother. At that revelation, Megamind did nothing short of growl as he recaptured his beautiful girlfriend's mouth briefly, only to begin sucking intently on her earlobe, eliciting some truly delicious squirming on her part, along with the amazing little noises that were only born of such teased satisfaction. As her blue boyfriend continued in his ministrations, Roxanne boldly reached for his spikey belt and started to undo it.

"Here?" he squeaked in the nearly lady-like way that only emerged when he was legitimately surprised.

"Why not?" she questioned naughtily. "Not like it would be the first time," she finished as she went in for some payback on her lover's equally enticing earlobe.

"Well… that's true," Megamind reasoned, almost too soberly for the attentions currently being paid him. "But, my darl- oh!" he had started again, just as Roxanne decided to go exploring inside her man's newly unzipped pants. _Yes, oh yes, oh yes, oh yes! _was what the majority of his brain was saying to this suggestion, most likely the portion that was currently deprived of its blood supply due to the sudden re-routing to his nether-regions. But _Minion! Minion! Minion! Minion! _was the contradiction screamed by the very tiny remaining section of his logical brain. _But oh… yes… right there… more… oh GOD yes…_ _wait… why is this a bad idea again? Oh, right! Minion!_

"Roxanne," he finally had the presence of mind to pant, "Minion." There. He had only managed two coherent words, but hopefully she would take his meaning. She reluctantly slowed her ministrations and let out a frustrated sigh, laying her head on Megamind's shoulder and moving her _very _busy right hand up to the much safer station of his hip. Roxanne knew just as well as he did that their fishy friend would come back to tell them in fairly short order that breakfast was getting cold if they didn't show their faces in the kitchen in a timely manner.

"I know… I don't want to stop either. _God _do I not want to… I've missed having this with you so much," he said hoarsely into his gorgeous reporter's hair. "But he may quite literally kill us if he walks in on us like _that _again." She laughed heartily at the memories of which her lover spoke, and he joined her with his own short bursts of nervous laughter, as well. It hadn't been so very many weeks into Roxanne and Megamind's relationship that the frequently copulating couple was given a very stern lecture by a very flustered Minion about confining their romantic escapades to the privacy of their bedroom when they knew him to be in the Lair. The parental Piscean had quite accidentally beheld the lovebirds in some very compromising positions over a work table in the War Room and in the infamous black leather chair in the den, but the last straw had been the island in _his _kitchen.

"Yeah, I guess since we're going to be parents in just a few short months we should probably stop acting like a pair of horny teenagers, huh?" Roxanne asked a little sadly as she traced Megamind's mesmerizingly blue bottom lip.

"Yes, I suppose so. I fully expect, though, my _temptress_…_,_" Megamind said, kissing his girlfriend's hand, "…that you will continue educating me about this 'horny stage' of pregnancy later on… _at great length… _but in the privacy of our sound-proofed bedroom." He then hugged her tightly to him, sighing contentedly as he held her in this much more chaste way, and added, "And think of it this way… if we _hadn't_ acted like a pair of horny teenagers a few months back and said to hell with not having any birth control at our disposal…" he began, and then reverently placed one of his hands on her belly, "… _she _wouldn't be here now," he finished with a beaming smile.

"True," Roxanne concurred with an answering grin, but couldn't resist adding, "But _you _were the one that forgot to pack my pills when you kidnapped me for our little vacation."

"Oh well, it turned out for the best, didn't it?" he asked as he once again opened the door that separated the living quarters from the War Room. "After all, now I have my very own… Bahama Mama!" Megamind yelled as he quickly broke into a run, making a B-line for the kitchen before Roxanne could grab him.

"Oh, very funny, E.T.! You are _so dead _for that one later!" Roxanne responded as she followed behind him as swiftly as she deemed safe to her newly remembered goal of obtaining some yummy pancake sustenance.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ollo, dear readers! Sorry for the long absence, but August is upon us... which makes it difficult for teachers like me to devote as much time to writing as I would like :-/ As it is, I'm breaking my own rule in bringing you this chapter today... you know, that one I have about not posting a chapter until the following one is complete? Well, 9 isn't finished, but I finally made a good enough sized dent in it today that I felt safe posting this. And as I said last time, 9 will be the end of this installment in my universe. My muse is just itching to start my post-Titan story though, so who knows? Depending on time availability, you may be treated to a preview of that story as a bonus when I post 9. **

**Also, as some of you know, I recently created a page on facebook for my writing. I've been using it to chat with some of the lovely folks here that aren't on LJ, as well as some people that are also on LJ! I would ever so much appreciate your stopping by and giving me a like :-) You can find it here:  
**

** pages/Vast-Difference/240290239425420 -Thanks!  
**

**Also, shout-outs to my chapter 7 reviewers! I tried to PM everyone, but just in case I missed somebody:  
**

**SalemAnderson, LasersAndSpikes, Spunkalovely, LTA, Pannanarae, Talani, and Blackberry.  
**

**And big Mega-Gigantor shout-out to LasersAndSpikes, who beta'd this chapter! :-D  
**

"_Oh well, it turned out for the best, didn't it?" he asked as he once again opened the door that separated the living quarters from the War Room. "After all, now I have my very own… Bahama Mama!" Megamind yelled as he quickly broke into a run, making a B-line for the kitchen before Roxanne could grab him._

"_Oh, very funny, E.T.! You are so dead for that one later!" Roxanne responded as she followed behind him as swiftly as she deemed safe to her newly remembered goal of obtaining some yummy pancake sustenance._

M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R * M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R * M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R

Much later on that night after a lazy day filled with lounging and relaxing and lightheartedly discussing baby names with Minion, two naked and very spent figures lay tangled in a glorious melee of sheets, sweat, and scattered underclothes in Megamind's bed. Neither slept, but nor did they speak. The lovers were content in the calm of their afterglow, with Roxanne absently stroking sleepy circles on her boyfriend's blue back, and he in turn, lovingly running his long fingers through her soft brown locks. Eventually, though, Roxanne just had to ask the question that was running continuously through her head, and she broke the silence.

"How did we manage to live six weeks without _that_?" she mused frankly.

"Six weeks and four days. And thirteen hours. If you want to get technical," Megamind answered automatically. "Not that I was _keeping track_ or anything…" he trailed off as Roxanne laughed easily and gave his adorable little tush an audible smack.

"Hey! What was that for?" the alien demanded, feigning shock.

"You actually kept track of how many days… _and hours… _that we went without having sex," Roxanne stated, clearly amused. It wasn't a question.

"Well… I already told you. I missed it. I missed… being with you… like this. Close," Megamind stammered, just slightly embarrassed at both his running series of calculations and his typical inability to participate in multi-syllabic, intelligent conversation when Roxanne's heavenly, naked frame was curled so invitingly up against his own wiry body. "So you didn't keep track? Is it weird that I was keeping track?" he wondered aloud, turning a bit more on his side and propping his head up on his elbow so that he could see her face.

"Well, no, I wasn't keeping track. But it was mostly because I was too busy throwing up everything I'd eaten for the last year to notice," his girlfriend explained, pertly patting Megamind's cheek. "And to answer your second question, no, I don't think it's weird at all. You're a guy… all you think about is… sex, sex, sex, sex, sex!" she replied irreverently as she punctuated each utterance of the world's most timeless dance by tickling her lover's sensitive tummy and ribs.

"Aaaaahhhh! Roxa- ugh! STOP. RIGHT. NOW!" Megamind ordered through the assault. But it only fueled the sassy reporter to tickle him ever more mercilessly, and she even threw in a disturbingly maniacal laugh for good measure.

"Mwahahahaha! I told you I'd get you back for that 'Bahama Mama' remark. You had the mouth for the crime, but it looks like you can't withstand the _time_!" At that challenge, Megamind decided that he'd had enough, and used the element of surprise to his advantage in order to spontaneously flip Roxanne flat on her back beneath him.

"In some sense, Miss Ritchi, you harbor far more of a propensity for Eeevil than I ever could," Megamind said slowly, intensely smoldering his green eyes down on her blue ones. "And I don't think I agree with your assessment of men and sex _at all_."

"Oh, really?" Roxanne queried innocently, intentionally biting her bottom lip in just the right way to raise her lover's blood pressure. "And why is that?"

"Because barring illness, your drive easily meets, if not _exceeds_ my own," he answered seductively as he expertly lowered his head to once again begin a slow tease at her nipple with his mouth. "Does it not?" _True enough_, Roxanne thought to herself, but answered with only a strangled moan because of Megamind's current attentions. Throughout the course of their relationship thus far, the reporter had dragged her alien boyfriend off to one of their bedrooms to ravish him at least an equal number of times as he had her, and she probably even had one up on him when it came to initiating encounters in less than ideal locales and situations. More than once due to her eager influence, although Megamind hadn't needed much convincing, Roxanne had pleasured him orally in the front seat of the invisible car when they were stuck in gridlock, and they had even partaken in some very memorable quickies in the executive washroom on her floor at KMCP. They had both thoroughly enjoyed the irony; the entire reason that Roxanne, a lowly reporter, had been given a key to the executive washroom in the first place was because of her "exclusive connection" to her blue boyfriend. Little did her bosses know just what kind of exclusive connecting had gone on under their very noses in that glorious washroom!

Roxanne let out a satisfied sigh as her skillful lover continued his welcomed assault on her neck and breasts, adding the little hums and moans here and there always drove him so completely wild. When he began venturing lower, however, drawing out slow and tender kisses down Roxanne's middle, his brilliant green eyes came to rest on the very palpable and colorful hint of a baby bump that greeted him when he reached her belly button. While neither had entirely forgotten about the emotionally charged morning that had led them to their little one's discovery, the gravity of the situation had been somewhat diminished amidst the pursuit of their passions. So far that evening, the couple's romantic re-acquaintance had not led Megamind in this direction, and he found himself reverently running the long, slender fingers of one blue hand across her tummy. Although he knew it was futile at this early stage, Megamind silently wished that he would be able to feel just a trace of movement there.

It didn't take his girlfriend long to notice that the intent behind his touches had shifted, and she looked down curiously to find that his eyes were waiting to meet hers with possibly the most contented smile she had ever seen on his face. Echoing his expression with one that shone of a similar tranquil happiness, Roxanne reached down to delicately run a hand across her lover's bald blue head. He placed a kiss where he knew the baby laid in her belly and turned to rest his cheek there, wrapping his arms affectionately around her middle.

"This is really happening, isn't it?" Roxanne said quietly after a few minutes of companionable silence, as nagging worries about the future began to creep into her consciousness.

"Yes," Megamind breathed out against her, his voice laced with a degree of apprehension upon observing his girlfriend's uncertain tone.

"Megamind?"

"Yes, my love?" he answered, turning only his eyes up toward her, as he was not yet willing to give up the intimate contact allowed by his current position.

"I'm… scared," his girlfriend hesitated, wanting more than anything to be honest about her feelings, but fearful that the blue alien's occasional insecurities would cause him to react poorly. At her words, he lifted himself up so that he sat facing her. He needed to see what was in her eyes.

"Scared… how? Of childbirth? People's reactions? Your job?"

"Oh Lord, my job," Roxanne groaned as she closed her eyes and began rubbing her temples. "That hadn't even crossed my mind yet."

"I'm sorry… I wasn't trying to…" Megamind began, clearly distressed that he had upset her.

"Oh, I know you weren't, baby. It would have come up sooner or later," she said, patting his hand reassuringly and then lacing her fingers with his. "But we might want to call ahead to Intensive Care at Metro City General to reserve a bed for the heart attack that Jack's going to have when I tell him…" Megamind briefly interrupted her with an amused snort, "And then of course I'll have to deal with looking like a total whale on camera… that is, if they even let me _stay _on camera. Ugh, I _hate _getting benched. There isn't _anything _more boring than getting stuck at a desk and doing nothing but research and chasing leads and checking sources all day, every day," Roxanne ranted, crossing her arms in frustration at the prospect. She was a field reporter through and through, after all, and she lived for the action and adrenaline that her assignments brought. Megamind couldn't help but chuckle a little bit at her fiery outburst; after all, to him, that spitfire was one of Roxanne's most attractive qualities.

"I'm sure you'll be able to work those things out… you're _still _their star reporter. And, after all… if they want any interviews with Metrocity's hero…" Megamind began, smugly pointing a finger at himself for effect, "…they know very well that I will only allow myself to be interviewed by _you_. We'll just remind them that it would be a true ratings dry spell to go six long months without any exclusives on _me_…maybe throw in something about taking it to another network…"

"Over my dead body!" the reporter irately interjected.

"My dear, we would only be _threatening_. That's all we would ever have to do… you know as well as I do that Jack would never risk getting scooped like that."

"You know, Megs, I'd almost call that blackmail," Roxanne observed, smirking proudly.

"Oh, it most certainly _is _blackmail, Miss Ritchi. Make no mistake… it will be a very long time indeed before I manage to work all of the remnants of Eeevil out of my system. In fact, it may never happen," he replied nonchalantly, moving to lie back down face to face next to the very beautiful center of his universe. "But getting back to the issue at hand… what's really bothering you, my darling? And what can I do to ease your worries?" Megamind asked concernedly as he hugged his girlfriend to him. She immediately began relaxing a bit in the security of his embrace, never ceasing to be amazed at the incredible tenderness that she had been so privileged to experience for all those months at the hand of the man who had been the city's most notorious criminal, once upon a time, and not so very long ago.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, I am worried about the public reaction to a degree… you know, the whole bringing the crazies out the woodwork…thing. We're both used to dealing with publicity, though… negative and positive. We'll handle those idiots easily," Roxanne reasoned with a fair amount of confidence, and Megamind nodded his head in agreement. "But what I'm _really, really _worried about is my dad," she finally confessed. Roxanne felt Megamind tense immediately, and she wasn't a bit surprised.

Roger Richardson had been against his eldest daughter's relationship with her former kidnapper from the start, and it was only just recently that Roxanne had been able to bring up Megamind in phone conversations without her father using several colorful words of the four letter variety. Upon hearing that particular development, Megamind had actually begun to relax a bit about spending the upcoming Thanksgiving holiday with Roxanne's family in Indiana. The current situation, however, easily brought back the blue alien's nerves about the impending family gathering at least tenfold.

"He's going to kill me, isn't he?" Megamind asked, looking strangely sober and panic-stricken simultaneously.

Roxanne laughed nervously. "I don't know about _killing_ you… but it might not be a bad idea to have my stepmom 'misplace' his service revolver before we visit." While part of her was joking about the gun, Roxanne knew full well that her retired police officer and ex-army sergeant father was not going to react well to the news of his unmarried daughter being knocked up by her blue alien boyfriend that had kidnapped her repeatedly for five years, been raised in prison and only recently reformed from twenty steady years of criminal activity. "You know what? I'll just tell Stephanie first… get her perspective, see how she thinks Dad will take the news. Maybe she can even help me figure out how to break it to him without the whole thing ending with you in a body cast."

"Or a body bag," her somber boyfriend quipped morbidly.

"Megs, come on… you _know_ Stephanie likes you. All those years that you kidnapped me, she always insisted… when Dad wasn't around, of course… that the only _possible_ reason you could have for doing it over and over again was because you had a crush on me. She thought the whole thing was _incredibly _romantic," Roxanne mused fondly.

"Hmm… it couldn't hurt, I suppose… testing the waters with Stephanie," Megamind finally responded. It was quite true; Roxanne's stepmother had been the one welcoming face among the more skeptical ones of her siblings and the murderous one of her father that had greeted them in Indiana that previous Fourth of July. Since then, although the opinions of Roger and Roxanne's bratty sixteen year old sister Bekah had changed little, the reporter's brother Brad, his girlfriend Jenny, their son, Dylan, and Roxanne's youngest sister, Shelly, had actually grown quite fond of Megamind in the time they had spent around him.

"I know what else will help you score points with Dad… he's seen how good you are with Dylan. And keeping that little three-year-old stinker entertained is a pretty tough feat," the reporter reflected.

"You really think I'm good with Dylan?" Megamind asked almost shyly, truly touched at the compliment. He hadn't even met his baby daughter yet, but his old internal battles with inadequacy were already threatening to rear their ugly heads once again at the prospect of becoming a father.

"Are you kidding?! That child practically worships the ground you walk on… especially since you built him a full-size_ fort_ out of Legos and Mega Blocks in the back yard."

"Yes, and your father was _furious_ with me for that, if you remember correctly."

"Ha! I certainly do, but mark my words; he was pissed off at you because he was _jealous_. Dylan is his little prince, and I guarantee you that he was just irked because he wasn't on the receiving end of the adulation," Roxanne explained.

Megamind smiled at the memory; as a thank you for the ostentatious fort, the little tow-headed boy had fearlessly given him a fierce hug then pressed the remnants of a moist, half-eaten cookie in his hand and said, "For you, Meh-mind!" Through his wistful smile, though, Roxanne could almost read the self-doubt running through her blue boyfriend's mind as if it was displayed on a ticker tape across his forehead.

"Megamind?" she said tenderly, taking his face in both of her hands. "You are going to be a _wonderful _father. So tell whatever voice in that giant head of yours that's saying otherwise to shove it, ok?" she finished, gently stroking his cheek with her thumb. He returned her smile gratefully, feeling the love she was showing him seep into the depths of his soul and begin to soothe some of his fears as she hugged him tightly to herself. Although she was trying very hard not to show it, Roxanne harbored her own set of well-founded insecurities about becoming a mother. And being equally sensitive to his girlfriend's shifts in mood as she was to his, especially since they were currently experiencing an emotional connection on a whole new level, Megamind quickly turned his girlfriend's directive around on her.

"I'll tell my little voice to shove it if you tell yours to do the same," he said dryly, quirking an eyebrow at the reporter.

She laughed humorlessly. "Easier said than done, isn't it? I guess when it comes down to it, I'm not really one to talk, am I?"

"I didn't mean it like that, Roxanne. We both have our reasons for being worried about our parenting skills. I feel like you definitely have an advantage over me… you at least grew up with a real family. I was raised by a talking fish, a prison warden, a few kind-hearted guards and an interesting assortment of well-meaning felons," Megamind recalled, not without the strain of bitterness in his voice.

"And _my_ mother chose drugs over me and my brother and my dad," Roxanne added sadly. "I don't feel like that's left me with the best point of reference."

"You do have Stephanie, though… and I know that's not the same, but from where I'm sitting it seems like she's at least _tried _to be a mother to you. She's even trying to be a mother to _me_!" the alien added with surprise, gesturing wildly to himself for effect. When his girlfriend's honest to goodness musical laugh broke through the tension of the conversation, Megamind knew in the back of his mind somewhere that they were going to be alright. If they could hold on to each other and find reasons to laugh in these emotionally charged moments, he felt that their relationship would be able to survive anything the world threw at them.

"You're right… Stephanie is a really good role model. For a lot of reasons… and not just for being a good mom. She's a nice person, she's been really good for my dad… they just work really well together," Roxanne mused. "And I know we haven't exactly talked about it yet, but… I mean, we are going to… um…" Roxanne hesitated as she sat up, keeping the sheet pulled up around herself, not really sure how to bring up the sensitive subject that needed to be breeched.

"Going to what, Roxanne?" Megamind asked quizzically, joining her to sit up against the headboard.

"… raise the baby like, _together_, right?"

" '_Together_'? Well, yes, _obviously, _that's how it's done isn't? Why wouldn't we?"

"Well, it's just…" she began, searching for the right words, but maintaining her awareness of not wanting to be pushy with her boyfriend after such an overwhelming day. "We've gone back and forth between my place and yours all this time, but that isn't really going to be practical anymore with a baby. Shouldn't we maybe… you know, decide where _we're _going to live?"

And at that moment, despite his unparalleled intellectual virtuosity, Megamind felt like a world-class idiot. Of course, Roxanne would be wondering how they were going to handle the living arrangements in their new situation. The new hero had, in fact, decided months ago that he wanted to make things official with his beloved reporter, but the appearance of her morning sickness had thrown a most aggravating monkey wrench into what he was sure was the most well-laid plan that he had ever conceived in all his years of creating and inventing. The blue alien could have kicked himself at this point for not proposing to her as soon as her one of a kind engagement ring had been crafted. But he had hedged back and forth for a few weeks, unsure if it was too soon in their relationship, and knowing full well that Roxanne still struggled with a myriad of trust issues as a result of her upbringing. And by the time Megamind had rallied the necessary confidence, Roxanne had practically taken up residence in the bathroom. _That's all in the past; no sense in mulling it over now_, he thought to himself, smiling. His mind was made up.

"Megamind, did you even hear me?" Roxanne asked after her boyfriend was silent for what had to be at least a couple of minutes, all while a curious array of expressions played across his face. Her question immediately snapped him back into the present.

"Yes! Of course I heard you, Roxanne," he replied a little too quickly and excitedly, a response that usually told Roxanne that the opposite was true.

"Then what did I s-"

"No time for questions right now, my dear, no time," Megamind said cryptically as he all but ran into his expansive walk-in closet. Pulling out a white silk robe and a few necessary underclothes from the bureau that contained some of Roxanne's things, he sped back out of the closet just as quickly as he had entered while pulling on a pair of his own newly located underwear. He haphazardly threw the clothes in Roxanne's general direction on the bed.

"Megs, what the HELL?!" Roxanne demanded crossly. Knowing the danger in that tone of voice from his girlfriend, Megamind wisely paused in his pursuit long enough to hop back on the bed and place a quick peck on her lips, which had set themselves in a tellingly thin line.

"Put those on and meet me in the War Room in ten minutes. _No sooner!_" Megamind instructed as he jumped back up and nearly skipped out of the door to his room.

"But…"

"No buts, my nosy reporter," he added, poking his head back into the room and wagging a thin, blue finger at her just to reinforce his remark. "Trust me!" she heard him yell as he ran down the hall, followed by the inevitable call of "Brainbots!" when she could tell he had reached the edge of the living quarters of the Lair.

"Huh," Roxanne murmured, almost too confused to be angry as she examined the clothing that her boyfriend had hurled at her. "Well, little one, you might as well get used to excitement now," she directed at the growing bump in her belly, giving it a few gentle pats. "Because you will learn very quickly that there is _no such thing_ as a dull moment with your father around." The reporter sighed tiredly and stood up to put on the outfit that Megamind had chosen for her. While it was hard to imagine how this day could possibly get more exciting, Roxanne had a feeling that it was about to do just that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok... new writing resolution. I will not attempt to provide story length approximations on my next endeavor. Because I keep unintentionally lying, and making you think it's going to be the end when it really isn't. The climax of this story has truly turned out to be a labor of love, because after I had already started writing it, I changed my mind about part of it. Has that ever happened to any of you? I'm sure it has... annoying, isn't it? Well, that being said, I have to thank Lasersandspikes, Sharelle, and Megan Martian, who have all helped me work out details of this part of the story in the last while. Also a huge thanks to Hunger4Righteousness, because it was a few lines of her dialogue that started the chain of events in my brain to formulate the following events. So, dear readers... the story will end when the muse is ready, and that's all I have to say about it :-)**

**Shout-outs to chapter 8 reviewers: (I don't think I PM'd anyone, sadly. Crazy going back to school crap is monopolizing WAY too much of my time right now. Well, that and a toddler who seems determined to take up permanent residence in time-out.)  
**

**LTA, Pannanarae, Talani, Ducklin', and Sally (Also, IAmCommonSense and Define Me who just reviewed chapter 1!)  
**

**And I keep forgetting this... I own absolutely NOTHING. Not "Megamind"... or anything else that I happen to mention that doesn't belong to me. And there will be lots... but I don't want to give them away ahead of time :-)  
**

"_Put those on and meet me in the War Room in ten minutes. No sooner!" Megamind instructed as he jumped back up and nearly skipped out of the door to his room._

"_But…"_

"_No buts, my nosy reporter," he added, poking his head back into the room and wagging a thin, blue finger at her just to reinforce his remark. "Trust me!" she heard him yell as he ran down the hall, followed by the inevitable call of "Brainbots!" when she could tell he had reached the edge of the living quarters of the Lair._

"_Huh," Roxanne murmured, almost too confused to be angry as she examined the clothing that her boyfriend had hurled at her. "Well, little one, you might as well get used to excitement now," she directed at the growing bump in her belly, giving it a few gentle pats. "Because you will learn very quickly that there is no such thing as a dull moment with your father around." The reporter sighed tiredly and stood up to put on the outfit that Megamind had chosen for her. While it was hard to imagine how this day could possibly get more exciting, Roxanne had a feeling that it was about to do just that._

M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R * M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R * M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R

It took Roxanne approximately sixty seconds to get dressed in the scant, matching pieces of blue lingerie and silky cream-colored robe that her boyfriend had chucked in her general direction only a few minutes before. According to the digital clock that sat on the nightstand on her side of the bed, the reporter noticed that it had only been about two minutes since Megamind had scurried out of the room. Flopping back down on the bed, she decided to turn on the TV for a couple of minutes to kill some time while she was waiting, hoping that it would distract her enough to keep from checking the clock every couple of seconds. Roxanne laid down sideways facing the impressive set and began to half-heartedly flip through the several channels that were transmitted by Megamind's personal satellite.

M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R * M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R * M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R

While Roxanne was attempting to busy herself with channel surfing, Megamind was industriously scrambling to prepare the execution of his most important plan since the one that had initiated Titan's defeat. In too many ways to count, though, his marriage proposal to Roxanne held far more significance. When he had designed his proposal concept all those months before, however, the hero had counted on having much more time at his disposal when it came to actually preparing the very specific chain of events that would have to flow together seamlessly in order for him to give Roxanne the most breathtaking experience possible.

He stood by with a watchful intensity as half a dozen brain bots carefully hovered about a foot off the ground to carry a simple wood-frame double bed from one of the many storage annexes off-shooting the War Room to its center. Occasionally, he would also call out directions to some more reliable creations of science to which he had assigned the task of arranging and manning the three spotlights that he had placed up in the rafters to assist in setting the proper mood to achieve absolute perfection in his detailed visualization. And tried Megamind had, for the last six months, to provide his beloved with as many perfect moments as he could squeeze into all of their days and nights together. Megamind knew that on some level, he always felt as if he was indebted to Roxanne; that he had five years of kidnapping her and constantly turning her life upside down for which to atone. He knew full well that she did not share this view, and it had been a painstaking process for the first-time boyfriend to accept that reality.

In their time together, however, the alien had learned that expressing his devotion through an overabundance of material gifts did not sit well with his girlfriend at all. That particular point had caused one or two spectacular rows not so very long into their relationship, and at first, Megamind had thought the reporter to be brash and ungrateful because of her reaction to his showering gifts upon her. Nevertheless, when the dust had settled and the two were once again able to engage in civil conversation, Roxanne had guardedly explained that she had often been plied with presents by her mother to make up for her latest drug binge or for disappearing and leaving her and her younger brother alone for days at a time when her father was away on active duty during Desert Storm. To her, the act itself was cheap and superficial. In the long run, though, the argument had brought the couple closer together. Megamind learned that simple, but heartfelt gestures of thoughtfulness and affection like rubbing Roxanne's shoulders after a long day or bringing her breakfast in bed went incredibly far with her, and Roxanne had slowly and carefully learned to trust that her boyfriend's gifts were given out of the joy he took in seeing her happy.

Megamind guessed that his current scheme probably lay somewhere between those two; it involved a gift, but nearly the entire concept focused upon the sentiment of the occasion. As he jumped on his black and blue hover board to do one complete fly-around the perimeter of the War Room to check the readiness of the brain bots that would be involved, as well as formerly Eeevil Boom-Box, which was currently hoisted atop three of said brain bots, the hero could only hope that his proposal would come off as heartfelt, and not corny. But since music had done more than anything else to bond himself and Roxanne together in the early days of their relationship, Megamind felt it only fitting that it should be the first step to bonding them in matrimony.

M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R * M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R * M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R

Roxanne was thankful to find that a "Friends" marathon was playing on TBS. Since it was one of her favorite shows, she had seen most of the episodes more times than she could count, making it just the mindless distraction that she so desperately needed. She laughed out loud as soon as she realized just which episode it was; Chandler had asked Phoebe to accompany him to the jewelry store in order to help him pick out an engagement ring for Monica. Upon seeing a ring in which he was truly interested, Chandler asked the gentleman employee to remove it from the case so that he could get a better look. Still being unsure after viewing the flawless diamond that was sitting elegantly between two blue sapphires, Chandler asked the man to propose to him. Nearly crying after receiving the awkward gesture, he decided that it was indeed the ring for his girlfriend. And of course, the ever well-meaning Phoebe then proceeded to haggle with the snooty salesman over Chandler's selection for a laughingly low price.

At this juncture in her life, Roxanne was nearly rolling on the bed in tears from her laughter, because she realized that the two characters could all too easily be interchanged with a certain blue alien and his robot-bodied fishy companion. As to who would be who, Roxanne wasn't entirely sure; she could see Megamind asking a store employee to do something as preposterous as propose to him, but she could also see him haggling over the price of something just for the fun of it. Minion, of course, would be there to back up his boss in anything he wanted to do.

Suddenly, Roxanne sat bolt upright on the bed. _What am I doing, sitting here thinking about Megamind looking at rings? _She thought to herself, suddenly feeling very silly. They hadn't been together that long, but at the same time, she was now carrying his child. _Could that be why he's acting so mysteriously all of sudden? _ "But that's impossible," she said aloud to herself this time, trying to dismiss the thought. "We only found out this morning. But then again, he's been suspecting it for a while… hmm." Roxanne suddenly remembered the time directive that her boyfriend had given her and looked over at the clock again. It had actually been nearly fifteen minutes since Megamind had left her. Knowing her lover as well as she did, though, Roxanne was well aware that it was much better for her to be a few minutes late to one of his elaborate surprises than to arrive too early and spoil all of his plans.

During what she jokingly referred to as "The Kidnapping Years," the reporter had often foiled the blue alien's most elaborate schemes almost effortlessly. So when their relationship had finally progressed to the next level, Roxanne had really tried her best to let Megamind have his fun surprising her. She had quickly learned that both her boyfriend's spontaneity and intricate preparation abilities often worked in her favor. The thought made her smile, and with that Roxanne got up, walked out of the bedroom door, and found her way down the hall in the living quarters that lead to the entrance of the War Room.

M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R * M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R * M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R

As Megamind laid in wait for his hopefully soon-to-be fiancé, hidden from view behind the vintage wooden headboard of the bed that looked somewhat incongruous sitting in the middle of the War Room, he worked diligently to keep his nerves at bay. _Have I gone about this the right way? _He couldn't help but ask himself that question as his eyebrows knit together in contemplative consternation. The whole idea of proposing to his Roxanne had hit him as an epiphanous lightning bolt, as bright and electric as the one gracing the front of his spandex suit.

Although some would certainly find it odd that the former Eeevil Overlord had a strong appreciation for musicals, he and Roxanne had unexpectedly found it to be among their strongest common interests when Megamind found an enticingly risqué photo in the apartment of the voluptuous reporter playing none other than murderous vixen Velma Kelly in a production of "Chicago" when she was in college. It had been a welcome discovery in the very early days of their budding relationship, and a brilliant light-hearted distraction that was miles away from the still-raw emotions stemming from both the battle with Titan and Megamind's charade as Bernard.

This episode had sparked a discussion that had continued at different points throughout the next several days. As it turned out, Megamind's tastes were for the more well-established classics and lavish movie musicals of MGM's heyday, like "The Music Man" and "The Bandwagon," as well as any show that could remotely be considered as Eeevil, of course; Roxanne, conversely, favored adaptations of the more modern variety, like "Cabaret" and "Rent." So, over the next several weeks, Megamind had introduced Roxanne to some of the lesser-known gems such as "Summer Stock" and "Top Hat," while she had delighted in scandalizing him slightly with the likes of "Hedwig and the Angry Inch." Predictably, they both harbored a long time love of "The Rocky Horror Picture Show."

Not wanting to neglect some of the newer shows that had yet to be made into films, Roxanne also introduced the alien to some of the more recent hits. After all, as Megamind had observed wryly, "Villains seldom have the opportunity to attend the theater." He had listened in wonder to the cast recording of "Wicked" and looked through the pictures in Roxanne's playbill from the show, hardly able to hide his fascination with the green witch Elphaba's story and how, in some ways, it eerily mirrored his own misunderstood existence.

Not willing to let her almost-boyfriend wallow in his existential musings for too long, however, Roxanne was quick to bust out her "Avenue Q" album to lighten the mood. Before long, both of them were all but rolling on the floor of her apartment, shaking with laughter at the show's crude, but undeniably hilarious lyrics that did nothing to help the pair's shared affliction of several cracked and bruised ribs. Leading to many enjoyable movie-watching sessions, and eventually several unbelievably passionate make-out sessions, as well, this mutually enjoyed pastime had been just the impetus needed to start breaking down the many walls that both parties had built up between themselves during their five-year standoff as captor and captive. And before long, the lines of those roles began to blur until it was impossible to tell exactly who had imprisoned whom.

It was during just such a movie-watching session a few days after the couple had returned from their getaway to the Bahamas that Megamind came to fully realize that he wanted Roxanne with him for the rest of their lives. They were snuggled together on the plush black leather couch in the den of the Lair watching "Sweeney Todd," which had long been a favorite of Megamind's for its decidedly Eeevil plot and characters, and Roxanne's romantic side appreciated the lush Sondheim score. As the title character, the murderously-minded Johnny Depp was giving what he intended to be the shave to end all shaves to Alan Rickman's Judge Turpin as the two spun the haunting duet of "Pretty Women." Megamind's light baritone did the ballad justice on his own, however, as his attention and that of his lover were focused entirely on each other and the music, the movie itself having fallen completely off of their radar.

Megamind sat in the middle of the couch with Roxanne casually sprawled across his lap, so that her head was just slightly above his as he gingerly held her face in his hand, stroking the softness of her cheek with his thumb as he looked deeply into her eyes and quietly, but intently serenaded her. They had sat similarly singing to one another a few dozen times by this point, but as the hero watched his lady love return his expression of absolute reverence and longing and felt her heavenly arms encircle his shoulders, the knowledge that even a small chance existed for her to be carrying his child and that she shared his desire for them to have a baby together at some point in the future melted away the last dangling piece of the icy lock that Megamind had kept around his heart for so very long.

"Proof of heaven, as you're living," he nearly whispered, hardly an inch from Roxanne's inviting lips, before he teased them into a languidly tantalizing kiss. It was at that point that the Tony-award winning musical faded completely into the background, as the tender sounds of slow love-making soon echoed among the beamed ceiling of the den.

Coming back to reality on the cold floor of the War Room, Megamind knew all too well that a ridiculous smile was plastered all over his face as he relived the memory of that night. All he could hope for now was to give his precious Roxanne a night that would be at least as perfect as that night had been, and if he was lucky, even more memorable.

M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R * M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R * M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R

**A/N: I know I don't do these much after my chapters, but if you would like to have a listen to "Pretty Women" to set the mood, I would recommend the movie version sung by Johnny Depp and Alan Rickman. Put the title in on YouTube with their names, and an audio of it should pop up. I normally listen to the 2005 revival cast recording of "Sweeney Todd" myself, but since they were watching the movie, I got myself that version of it. I ended up really enjoying the movie version of the recording more than I expected to. I mean, I love Johnny and Alan to death, but their singing doesn't quite have the polished quality of the Broadway performers. I've come to realize, though, that it really does work for the way they do the scene, and their voices play well off of each other. Also an interesting tidbit for you fellow musical theater enthusiasts, the "pit" of the 2005 revival of "Todd," should you choose to listen to any of that, as well, is composed of only the stage actors, who each play an instrument during the course of the show. It gives the score a very minimalistic feel, but it works. I do love a good full Sondheim score, though, which I think is why I ended up really falling in love with the movie version, as well. I believe the violinist in me missed the strings :-P **

**I understand if not everyone loves how I'm setting this up... I know there are mixed feelings on using songs in fics. And sorry for my very long rambling about "Sweeney Todd"... but hey, you're reading a story by a music teacher. You had to figure this was inevitable in some way, shape, or form :-P Either way, review, review, review! You know how I simply adore it :-D  
**


	10. Chapter 10

__**Well, here we are at the end of the story! Finally! I had hoped to have this finished ages ago, but you know how it goes. It's the beginning of October, and I've already been working on holiday choir music for two weeks at school. Yeesh. Anywho... this is actually the first story that I have EVER finished. And I hate to toot my own horn, but I'm pretty damn proud of myself for following one through to the end for once. **

**I'd like to thank all of my Chapter 9 reviewers: Megan Martian, Talani Silverwolf, Killerqueenbex, Sally, and LTA.**

**And I really must give shout-outs to everyone who helped me out along the way: Lasersandspikes, Sharelle, Hunger4Righteousness, and the person that's really helped this particular chapter come to life, Megan Martian.  
**

_Coming back to reality on the cold floor of the War Room, Megamind knew all too well that a ridiculous smile was plastered all over his face as he relived the memory of that night. All he could hope for now was to give his precious Roxanne a night that would be at least as perfect as that night had been, and if he was lucky, even more memorable._

M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R * M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R * M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R

As Roxanne passed by the kitchen, she couldn't help but crane her head inside the door to see if Minion was still awake. Not that she would particularly expect him to be in the kitchen at such a late hour; if the ichthyoid was awake, though, it was the room that he would be most likely to occupy. And no matter how close the two were, the reporter somehow doubted that her blue boyfriend's latest plan involved his best pal directly. Oh, to be sure, Minion had almost certainly assisted Megamind with whatever grand preparation he was about to unveil; but somehow, Roxanne was unable to shake the feeling that this secret was one meant to be shared by the two of them alone.

Not surprisingly, Minion was nowhere to be seen, but the ever-observant reporter with a recently regained appetite quickly noticed that there was a very inviting plate of chocolate chip cookies covered with Saran wrap sitting on the counter. _Definitely stopping back in here later, _she thought to herself hungrily. Stifling a yawn, Roxanne resumed her previous path and continued on her way to the War Room's entrance. The heavy door was clasped shut, but grabbing the handle, it opened easily and she tentatively poked the upper half of her body through the door.

Roxanne had tried to approach the door without any expectations, but in spite of that, the sight she beheld still stunned and perplexed her equally. The room was nearly dark except for the dim blue lights of several brain bots that hovered far above her head and all around the expansive space, and she could just make out what appeared to be some large piece of furniture standing starkly alone in the middle of it.

Suddenly, without warning, three brilliantly bright spotlights sparked to life and illuminated the center of the room, revealing an almost antique looking full-size oak bed. If Roxanne was puzzled before, now she was downright baffled. _What in the hell is going on?! _she wondered warily to herself. She needn't have wondered for long, however, because no sooner had that thought floated through her muddled brain than two… _wait, it can't be_, she mused, it was quite plainly ridiculous… but yes. Roxanne cautiously took a few more steps until she stood only about the length of her own height from the bed. No, she wasn't hallucinating. Before her, puppet versions of both herself and her blue boyfriend had peaked up from a small space between the headboard and the comfy-looking mattress, the former on the left from Roxanne's perspective and the latter on the right.

Megamind's puppet held a hue that was rather true to the popular primary color of its inspiration and possessed a head of the proportions that one would expect compared to the rest of it. And it was, of course, decked out in the hero's preferred leather and spikes. Roxanne easily recognized her own puppet's attire as the red and black dress that she had worn the last time he had legitimately kidnapped her, which was the day that Metro Man had "died." Although the dress definitely sparked Roxanne's memory, what really caught her attention about her own puppet likeness was the familiar tawny-colored burlap bag currently adorning its head and the fact that its hands appeared to be tied behind its back. She tried to bite back a laugh, but the reporter just couldn't help herself. Expecting both nothing and everything, at no time had she really considered such ridiculousness to factor into the equation of this occasion. As all of this rushed through her mind in a manner of seconds, though, she was brought out of her reverie by the hidden voice of her genius of a beau as he began to speak for his own puppet self.

"Eeevil Lair sure can seem lonely at night," the Megamind puppet sighed dramatically, clasping his chest as he turned himself slightly away from his female counterpart. Almost immediately, the Roxanne puppet began squirming and making noise that the actual Roxanne could only equate to muffled shouting. She fleetingly wondered if she had actually sounded like that when she had come to under the confines of that horrendously putrid-smelling sack.

"Ah! The lady awakens!" the likeness of Megamind proclaimed with an upwardly pointed index finger. The puppet deftly used its small blue hands to smooth the front of its intricately designed spandex suit before doing the same to its neatly shaped ebony eyebrows. In one swift movement, the seemingly autonomous blue felt limbs then removed the burlap bag from the puppet reporter's head to reveal its contrastingly peach face. Real Roxanne couldn't help but gasp at the detail; it was painstakingly accurate, right down to the almost imperceptible beauty mark on her lower right cheek. _Minion definitely had a hand… or a fin… in this_, she smirked to herself.

"Miss Ritchi. We meet again," the male puppet purred lowly to its female counterpart.

"Ugh. Finally, I can breathe!" puppet Roxanne got out in between coughs, obviously but not unconvincingly voiced by Megamind's slightly absurd falsetto. "Megamind," the female puppet said angrily. "Again with the old cheese-smelling bag? What are you trying to do, kill me by olfactory assault?"

"My dear Miss Ritchi, it has never been my intent to kill you… how _ever _would I succeed in making you my Eeevil Queen if you were dead? Villain though I may be, in no way am I into _that_!"

"Oh, thanks genius, now I can rest easy," the female puppet snarked, and somehow it even managed to perpetrate a very obvious eye roll. _How in the world is he doing that?!_

"I could achieve the same affect with a bottle of good Chianti and some Marvin Gaye," puppet Megamind smoothly responded, waggling his pristine eyebrows for good measure.

"Oh puh-lease, Megamind. Like you would really try to seduce me with wine and music… you're _so _predictable. Far too set in your pathetic excuse for 'evil' ways to deviate from your usual shtick and try a different approach with a woman."

"I would if I thought it would gain me access to that fine ass and those perfect breasts…" puppet Megamind muttered frustratingly under his breath.

"What?!" puppet Roxanne cried. "What was that you just said?"

"Uh…"

"You… you've really just _wanted _me for your own sick, sexual villain… _stuff…_ this whole time?!"

"No! No, that's not it at all. You see, Roxanne, I lo — " puppet Megamind began, but stopped short, unable to complete the sentence.

"You what, Megamind?" puppet Roxanne queried solemnly, seeming to be in disbelief at what puppet Megamind had said.

"I… I love you, Roxanne," Megamind's felt likeness finally finished, almost at a whisper. The female puppet seemed momentarily rendered speechless at those words.

"R—Really?" puppet Roxanne eeked out timidly.

"Really," puppet Megamind breathed out the word as a sigh of relief.

"Megamind… I… I love you, too," responded the female puppet, appearing surprised at its own words.

"R—Really?" the blue puppet echoed the peach puppet's previous inquiry.

"Really," puppet Roxanne stated with a sense of finality and relief, but its expressive face clearly conveyed its disbelief of this turn of events. "Have you been shy all this time?" the felt victim enquired of the captor.

"Have we been… hiding from each other?" puppet Megamind wondered aloud as the strains of a piano began to play from somewhere high above in the rafters of the expansive room, helping to remind the engrossed human Roxanne of her actual surroundings.

Then, softly but strongly, puppet Megamind laid himself down on the wooden bed and began to sing, "All those nights, I lay in bed… thoughts of you running through my head." Sitting up starry-eyed, he continued, "But I never thought the things in my head… could really happen in my bed!"

"You look like a blue Mr. Spock," sing-sighed puppet Roxanne dreamily. So amused was she by that particular line and the parody overall, real Roxanne nearly snorted.

"All those years I missed the signs," puppet Megamind continued, gesturing in a typically grandiose way, and turning to face his peach counterpart, "couldn't read between the lines… who'd have thought I would see the day when I'd _hear_ you say what I _heard_ you say!" And quicker even than Roxanne could blink, her brilliant blue beau appeared in the flesh from behind the bed and picked up the song right where his puppet-self had stopped.

"And now… I find, what was always in my mind was in your mind too," he smiled his most genuine smile at her while he sang, hanging on its poster à la Gene Kelly in _Singing in the Rain_. "Who knew?! Fantasies come true!" he added, waggling his eyebrows as he bounded on to the bed to lay in a seriously suggestive pose. "And now I see… that what I've always dreamed of was meant to be, you and me, me and you. Fantasies come true!"

When the musical interlude began, Megamind quickly made his way over to where a truly spellbound Roxanne stood. Wearing possibly the most sincere expression of reverence that she had ever beheld on his face, he slowly took her hands and pulled her over to the old-fashioned four poster bed that he had used for his thoroughly entertaining puppet show. The hero led his lady love to sit on the edge of the mattress, continuing to hold her hands and her hopeful gaze as he carefully got down on one knee. And as many times as the blue genius had planned and played and replayed this moment in his mind over the past few months, now that he was finally reduced to this highly anticipated occasion, he couldn't remember a single thing that he had wanted to say to the most important person in his universe.

On her end, Roxanne was caught between feeling like she had expected this on some level, yet she was unable to reconcile her imaginings and speculation with the reality of the situation before her. It was as if the lightheartedness of the song had lapsed, and the passage of time slipped into slow motion. For at least the third time that day, Roxanne uncharacteristically found tears threatening to stain her cheeks once again. Finally, her more typically verbose beau located his voice.

"Roxanne…" he began, quietly yet intensely, "…my love, my best friend, and mother of my child…" at those last few words, Roxanne moved one of her hands from Megamind's devoted grasp to wipe her eyes, but her unfailingly prepared boyfriend made a monogramed handkerchief available before her hand even reached her face, which caused the befuddled reporter to let out a half-cry, half-giggle at his gesture. At seeing his girlfriend's inability to maintain even a little bit of composure, the hero quickly lost whatever resolve he had mustered to begin his speech. "Marry me," he breathed out, somewhere between a beseechment and a request, as he pulled out the most flawless and beautiful ring that Roxanne had ever seen. Gasping almost inaudibly, she immediately noticed that the beautifully braided white-gold band housed a design of small diamonds in the middle, which after examining for a moment, Roxanne realized formed the subtle, but recognizable shape of a lightning bolt.

When Roxanne didn't answer him immediately, the familiar flood of anxiety began to rush through Megamind, and he stood up shakily and started babbling awkwardly, "But of course, I completely understand if you feel like we're rushing into things and that we need to take a step back, and that's _completely _fine, _yes_, after all it's only been about six months and when most people think about getting married they've been together a lot longer than that and…" But before he could utter another word of his ridiculously prattling tirade, Roxanne rose in front of him and silenced him with a crushing kiss as she pulled him flush against herself in a way that left no room for doubt about her reaction to her about-to-be fiancé's proposal.

Pulling away just enough to lean her smaller forehead against Megamind's larger one, Roxanne was beaming as she quietly answered, "Yes, my beautiful blue space cowboy… I would _love _to marry you."

"R—Really?" the hero asked uncertainly, sounding uncannily like his puppet-self had only minutes beforehand.

"Really," Roxanne echoed confidently, closing her eyes to relish the moment. After taking a bit more time together to bask in the glow of their new-found sense of mutual understanding, she stepped back from his embrace in order to very deliberately offer Megamind her left hand, along with expectant eyes. Finally not hesitating in the slightest, the alien gingerly took his girlfriend's hand in his and carefully slipped the beautifully unique ring onto the appropriate finger. Once the ring was there, he let out a breath that he hasn't realized he'd been holding and smiled serenely at how perfect … and completely _right_… the small band looked on his beloved.

Taking hold of said hand, Megamind pulled Roxanne close once again until he could whisper right against her ear, "I love you, my stunning, tenacious temptress."

"And I love you. You're just the sweetest, most thoughtful… I… I just can't believe you did all this… for me. I don't think I've ever felt this special in my entire life," she sighed, withdrawing from their embrace just enough to once again observe all of her new fiancé's face.

"So you really… liked it?" Megamind chanced hopefully.

"Liked it?! I _loved _it! How in the world… and _when _in the worlddid you come up with all of this? You couldn't have just thrown this all together in those fifteen minutes, there's just no way…"

"Oh, my darling," he said dreamily, pulling Roxanne tightly to him once again, "I started planning this almost right after we got back from the Bahamas."

"You did?!" she cried. She could hardly believe that he'd managed to keep the whole thing under wraps without slipping up and mentioning something about it accidentally for such a long period of time.

"I did. I actually had the whole thing put together… well, with Minion's help of course… in a few weeks' time. But then I was struggling with nerves… I mean, at that point, we had hardly been together _three _months. I knew that I was ready… in a way, I had probably been ready since before Titan even happened. But I didn't know if you were. And I just couldn't have bared it if you had said no… and by the time I had started mustering my courage, you were spending the better part of your day losing your lunch… and then I was afraid you might question my motives because you were ill…"

"…so you waited," Roxanne offered comprehendingly.

"Yes. And then I never felt like there was really a good time… I had to deal with that string of bank robberies, you were always swamped at work and nearly fell asleep every night as soon as you set foot in the door."

"Well, at least now we know why I've been so tired," the reporter smiled, giving Megamind affectionate Eskimo kisses.

"True," he responded, rubbing his blue nose against her peach one in return. "So…" he began nervously, "…I know we've only just made this official, but do you have any idea… um, you know…"

"Megs," Roxanne said pointedly, taking his chin in her hand. "This is _me_, here. And I've already said 'yes,' what could you possibly still be this flustered about?"

"Well, it's just that… I know this has already been a pretty eventful twenty-four hours for both of us, and I didn't want to seem pushy about hurrying into anything else…"

"Sweetie," Roxanne interrupted him, placing a silencing finger upon his azure lips and shaking her head knowingly. "During the course of this day, we've already learned that you succeeded quite well in knocking me up when we were on vacation, and now we're engaged. Whatever it is you're wondering, you might as well get out with it already, because I can't think of anything that would faze _either _of us at this point."

"Heh, well, that's true," Megamind conceded, laughing weakly at the reporter's typically astute assessment of the situation. "Well… that is, I was just wondering if you had any idea when you'd like to actually have the wedding… and where. I really have no particular religious affiliation, and I know you've said that you're a lopsided Catholic…"

At that, Roxanne burst into a frenetic fit of giggles, and her blue beau just looked puzzled at the sight of his fiancé nearly doubled over by laughter.

"What…?" Megamind asked, confused but also somewhat indignant at her seemingly flippant attitude toward their upcoming nuptials.

Continuing to shake with laughter so potent that it had basically rendered her silent, Roxanne finally managed to eek out, "Lapsed!" but still required another few seconds to wind herself down enough to manage true coherent speech. "It's _lapsed _Catholic, baby. And I really have no desire to be married in The Church. Well, not the Catholic Church, anyway."

"Oh, lah-psed. Ok, I get it now," Megamind nodded seriously. The reporter rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's chronic mispronunciation but decided to let it slide since he was at least in the ballpark that time. "Well, no Cath-o-lick Church… but you're ok with other kinds of churches?"

"Yeah, I'm not completely opposed to it. We have a little time to make decisions about the ceremony itself, though… I think what we really need to focus on figuring out right now is the when and the where. Considering the situation," she began, indicating her expanding midsection, "sooner would definitely be better than later."

"Oh yes, absolutely! Sooner is wonderful! I am totally fine with that… _yes_. What about next weekend?" Megamind chirped exuberantly, clearly ecstatic that Roxanne had no desire to delay their impending marriage.

"Well… that might be a little _too_ soon," Roxanne started, but almost immediately regretted her choice of words when she saw the way that her fiancé's eyes sadly fell to the floor. "Hey, no mopey Megamind today, ok?" she said kindly, tipping his chin back up with a gentle index finger. "It should be soon, but not so soon that it's thrown together, all jumbled at the last minute. After all… this is the only wedding we're ever going to have, so everything should be special and _wonderful. _ We both deserve that."

With the words of his sensible temptress assuaging his worries, Megamind smiled genuinely at her and twirled her around, incurring the musical notes of her laugh once again. "That we do, my darling," he said dreamily, loving that she already saw their marriage as lasting for as long as they lived.

"Besides… I'm pretty sure that Minion would kill us both if we hurried him out of planning a proper wedding," Roxanne added with a knowing smirk.

"This is true," Megamind agreed dryly, pulling back to strike a thinking pose and tap his chin. "How long do you think it's best to wait, then? You've surely been to at least a few weddings… I've never even been to _one._"

"Oh yeah, I've been to _lots._ I've been a bridesmaid a couple of times, too… hm. My friend Janice from college planned her wedding in… oh, five or six weeks, I'd say. They had planned on waiting longer, but about a week after her husband proposed, he found out he was being deployed to Afghanistan. It was simple and small, but I don't think there's anything wrong with that."

"Oh, me neither… the last thing I want is to have some large, lavish affair and be on display for all of Metrocity like a… three ring circus, or something."

"Ha. Ditto on that one here. I wonder…" Roxanne trailed off, clearly deep in thought about their predicament. "What if we had a destination wedding?"

"A… what?" her fiancé asked, perplexed at the unfamiliar terminology.

Roxanne smiled at his naivety. "It means that you go somewhere far away to get married, usually someplace exotic and beautiful."

"Oooohhh, I see," Megamind nodded comprehendingly. "So you _travel_… to a _destination_. Ah! Charming, I love it! Where should we go?" he asked eagerly.

"Well, we could always go back to that private beach where we spent our vacation… since that's where she was conceived," the reporter cheekily indicated downward with her eyes.

"Oh, I don't know that she was actually conceived _on _the beach, Roxanne… oh, well… maybe. There was that one evening when we'd had all those mojitos…"

Roxanne smacked him affectionately on the arm. "I didn't mean it quite so _literally_… but technically you're right, she may have been," she acknowledged conspiratorially. "Nonetheless, we know she was conceived during our trip."

"Definitely. Oh, I do like that idea… would it just be the two of us going, though? If you think Minion would kill us for not letting him _plan _the wedding, I hate to think what would happen if we were to tell him that he wasn't coming…"

"Oh, of course Minion can come. I'll want my family there, as well… and Angeline and Wayne. And I don't know if you'd want to invite the warden or not… I guess that would be up to you." Megamind was happy that Minion would be able to come, and he was also fine with the presence of Wayne and Roxanne's best friend, Angeline. As far as her family was concerned, though, the blue alien was worried.

"Your family?" he gulped. "Isn't your father going to be furious, though?"

"Now that I'll get to tell him about the baby and the wedding in the same phone call, not nearly as furious as he would have been without that second piece of information," Roxanne told him, but she could tell he was still unsure. "Megamind, I love you… no matter what. We've gotten into all of this together, and that's how we're going to get through it."

"Together?" he asked hopefully.

"Always," she answered him sincerely, leaning in for a delicious kiss.

M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R * M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R * M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R

**For those of you who aren't musical theater aficionados, the song "Fantasies Come True" is from the Broadway show _Avenue Q_, which I mentioned in Chapter 9. It's a musical that combines puppets with live actors to basically do a really really offensive, off-color, AMAZING adult version of _Sesame Street_. I highly encourage all of you to look it up on YouTube and corrupt yourselves with the awesomeness. (That is, if anyone in this fandom is capable of being corrupted any further. Tehe.) I have plans to write one of two stories next... no matter which one I go with, the one that will be a backstory to "Science" or a possible one-shot, it WILL be M-rated. I can PROMISE you that. I need to try my hand at writing some real smut. I've wanted to do it for a long time, so I'm going to give it a whirl. Anyways, that's enough of my rambling... I love all of you guys to death, and this is the best fandom EVER! And I would absolutely LOVE to have some lovely reviews for this lovely chapter! 'Til next time... goodnight, and have a pleasant tomorrow! :-D**


End file.
